Camilo : Bouts de vie
by Niacy
Summary: Série d'OS qui raconte certains aspects du quotidien de ce couple formé par Camus et Milo, les bons moments, les moins bons, les doux, les guimauves, etc. Bref, ce qui fait que ces deux-là sont ce qu'ils sont.
1. Au coin du feu

**_CAMILO : BOUTS DE VIE_**

**Auteur** : Niacy, encore !

**Disclaimer** : Bien que les histoires sortent de mon cerveau ; nos deux héros, eux, sont issus de celui de Masami Kurumada. Quant au titre de l'œuvre citée, dont je tairai le nom de l'auteur par son souci de discrétion, sachez qu'il n'est pas de moi, tout comme son contenu.

******Résumé** : Série d'OS qui raconte certains aspects du quotidien de ce couple formé par Camus et Milo, les bons moments, les moins bons, les durs, les doux, les guimauves, etc... Bref, ce qui fait que ces deux-là sont ce qu'ils sont.******  
**  


**Rating** : T. Peut-être du T+ mais pas de M. 'suis pas douée pour ça^^. M'enfin, sait-on jamais.

* * *

_NDA : Alors pour ceux qui suivent _Rédemption_, vous devez peut-être vous demander pourquoi je n'ai pas encore sorti le prochain chapitre. Tout simplement parce que je suis toujours à me creuser la tête pour l'écrire. Pas que je ne sois pas inspirée, juste que la mise en forme me prend le chou. Alors, je me permets de vous proposer ce texte en attendant._

_D'autres suivront- plus ou moins courts-, même si je n'arrête pas les OS en parallèle. Leur finalité n'est pas là même, d'où cette distinction. Ici, seront regroupés toutes les scènes de la vie quotidienne de mes deux chouchous -un peu comme les flash-backs de Rèd- sans qu'il y ait une véritable chute ou un quelconque message à faire passer en fond. Donc des OS qui ne seront pas chronologiques (j'ai du mal avec ça) mais qui ont pour fil conducteur la vie amoureuse du Verseau et du Scorpion.  
_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez__. Petit clin d'œil à Alaiya et plus particulièrement à Murza. __  
_

_Bonne lecture._

_Biz, Niacy^^_

* * *

**.:.: AU COIN DU FEU :.:.**

* * *

Un vent polaire soufflait sur la banquise sibérienne et faisait danser la poussière de diamants, qui s'apparentait plus à des rubans immaculés virevoltants qu'à des chutes de neige paisibles. Dans le ciel noir comme du velours brillaient de nombreuses étoiles dont l'éclat était rehaussé par la lueur du quart de lune qui baignait de ses rayons blafards une isba perdue au milieu de ce vide sidéral, fui des hommes.

Dans cette petite maisonnette où deux Chevaliers d'or se retrouvaient après une longue journée, l'un d'eux sortit de la salle de bain, le cheveu humide et un frisson glacé descendant le long de son échine pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses reins.

« Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un système pour chauffer ta salle de bain, Camus ? Parce que franchement le contraste d'une pièce à l'autre est une vraie torture en soi ! Ici avec le feu, il fait plus que bon, alors que là-dedans il gèle ! J'te jure, c'est vraiment… Tu m'écoutes ? » Milo se tut pour observer son silencieux amant. « Tu n'as pas entendu un traître mot de ce que je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si. Tu as froid.

— On peut résumer cela comme ça », répondit-il d'un sourire en coin.

Camus, sans bouger le moindre muscle, leva les yeux vers le manteau de la cheminée et, à travers sa frange, regarda la vitre de la petite horloge où se reflétait la silhouette du Scorpion encore près de l'entrée.

« Tu devrais te couvrir davantage dans ce cas », conseilla-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le Scorpion, après s'être figé sur le seuil de la porte d'où s'échappaient des volutes translucides, s'avança nu-pieds sur le parquet en bois d'où une douce chaleur émanait, pour aller à la rencontre de son asocial amant.

« Que sais-tu de ma tenue ? Tu ne m'as même pas jeté un coup d'œil ! Je suis peut-être en pull-over, avec un épais pantalon, emmitouflé dans une écharpe, avec mes mitaines et mon bonnet.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Milo s'arrêta net et haussa un sourcil devant l'affirmation de son compagnon. De ce dernier, il ne voyait rien, si ce n'était le dessus de sa tête qui dépassait de son énorme fauteuil en cuir rouge devant la cheminée. A moins qu'il ait des yeux derrière la tête, il était impossible qu'il ait pu le voir.

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi », se méfia-t-il, en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Nonchalamment, le Grec posa ses coudes sur le dossier et, sur ses mains croisées, y déposa son menton. Camus n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste dans sa direction. Toujours aussi impassible et concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Milo se plut à l'observer de brèves secondes et le sentiment qui le parcourut s'avéra être toujours le même : un immense bonheur de partager ces quelques instants d'intimité avec le froid Verseau. Il était vraiment heureux, là, sur l'instant.

Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre rougeoyant. Les flammes réverbéraient une lumière chaleureuse sur le profil à peine visible du Français, masqué par de soyeuses mèches couleur indigo, et donnaient à sa peau trop blanche une magnifique couleur dorée. Milo aimait voir le jeu de lumière des flammes vacillantes qui se reflétaient sur son compagnon. Les ombres dansaient, donnant un attrait supplémentaire à l'homme magnifique qui partageait sa vie.

« N'empêche que tu n'en sais rien, lança-t-il par défi, la prunelle brillante.

— Je te connais.

— Ah oui ? Et donc tu tires des conclusions sur de simples spéculations ? »

Un silence lui répondit. Sans doute le Français réfléchissait-il, à moins qu'il se soit à nouveau perdu dans sa lecture, comme il lui arrivait plus que de coutume. Lui et ses fichus bouquins !

Finalement la voix grave et neutre de l'hôte de l'isba s'éleva :

« Si tu te couvrais autant dans l'isba, tu attraperais la mort en sortant. Tu le sais d'expérience.

— Un point. Donc, je n'ai pas mes mitaines, ni mon écharpe ni mon bonnet. Continue, je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où ta perspicacité va te mener.

— … »

Devant le silence et la gêne qu'il y devinait en pointillé, le Grec comprit qu'il avait mis mal à l'aise son compagnon avec sa moquerie sous-jacente qui pouvait parfois être blessante, même si ce n'était pas le but. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas sur l'instant. Il savait Camus hermétique à ce genre de chose, a priori indifférent à toutes remarques mais pour le connaître depuis longtemps, il savait aussi que derrière sa façade de glace, se cachait un homme assez peu sûr de lui, en fait. Surtout dès que cela touchait à leur relation. Camus était un timide qui ne montrait rien de sa faiblesse. Sauf à lui.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche, Camus. Tu es perspicace et j'aime ça. Mine de rien, tu remarques plein de petits détails et d'un certain côté, ça me flatte. Et ça m'amuse ce petit jeu de devinette, lui confia-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête. S'il te plait, continue.

— …

— A moins que tu sois à court d'arguments ! Là, je comprendrais du coup que tu…

— Très bien », l'interrompit-il, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, ce qui fit sourire de contentement l'arachnide. Il savait comment le faire parler. « Quand tu es parti, il y a une demi-heure, tu n'avais sur toi que tes vêtements trempés et tu n'as pris aucun habit de rechange.

— J'en avais peut-être laissé dans la salle de bain avant ?

— Ce que tu n'as pas fait, le contra-t-il simplement.

— Je le reconnais. Reprenons ! Mon sac se trouve dans l'entrée de la maison près de la porte, alors j'ai pu y prendre...

— Non.

— Non ? Comment ça, non ? »

Milo plissa les yeux, soupçonneux, et tourna la tête pour constater qu'effectivement ses affaires n'étaient plus là où il les avait laissés.

« Tu les as rangés où ?

— A leur place.

— A leur place ? », demanda-t-il perplexe.

Un long doigt pointa la porte sur leur droite, celle faisant office de buanderie et d'arrière cuisine, là où Camus rangeait lui-même ses propres affaires. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage renfrogné du Grec. A leur place. Son Camus lui avait trouvé un endroit pour y poser ses affaires à lui, avec les siennes. Une joie immense s'empara de son cœur. Ce n'était peut-être rien pour la majorité des gens que d'installer leurs hôtes de façon à ce qu'ils se sentent à leur aise mais…

Camus et lui se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, Milo avait plus que souvent débarqué dans l'isba perdue de son ami pour lui rendre des petites visites et jamais, il n'avait pris la peine de l'installer comme il se devait. Ô, il était toujours poli et courtois dans sa froideur coutumière mais son sac de voyage restait toujours dans la pièce principale, près de la porte d'entrée. Un message clair et subtil pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas investir son espace personnel comme il avait coutume de le faire dans le temple du Verseau. Milo ne s'en était jamais vraiment offusqué. Parce que même si le Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace avait une connaissance aiguisée dans l'art de la société -à n'en pas douter-, Camus n'était pas très ouvert ni au fait dans l'art de recevoir avec chaleur ses invités. Enfin quand invité, il y avait. Parce que le Verseau n'était pas quelqu'un qui recevait souvent. Voire jamais. A sa connaissance, il était le seul. En même temps, il ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix. Milo le connaissait bien. S'il avait fallu qu'il attende un geste de la part de son froid compagnon, ils ne seraient toujours pas ensemble.

Il se contenta de le remercier avec sincérité, sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne.

« Mais ne change pas de sujet.

— Je ne le fais pas, constata-t-il d'un ton absent.

— D'accord, on dira que tu n'as pas voulu me faire dévier. Donc d'après toi, je suis... nu ? » Camus ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de s'absorber dans sa lecture chérie. Heureusement que Milo le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas s'en offenser, car il savait malgré tout avoir toute son attention. « Tu crois vraiment que je me baladerais ainsi, alors qu'il fait plus de moins vingt degrés dehors ?

— Nous sommes à l'intérieur.

— Simple détail géographique… » Milo se pencha plus en avant, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille de son amant et, d'une voix sensuelle, reprit : « Tu crois vraiment que je ne porte rien ou c'est ce que tu souhaites ? »

Les orbes turquoise étaient fixés sur la bouche close de son amant. Camus n'avait pas cillé. Rien dans le peu qu'il voyait de son visage attestait que sa question l'avait troublé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Alors ?

— Je te connais, finit par déclarer le Français.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse ça !, murmura-t-il langoureusement. Alors ?

— …

— Alors ? », insista-t-il suavement.

Milo ne pouvait retenir l'amusement que cette situation lui procurait.

« Tu es nu. »

Une sorte de rictus se dessina sur le visage gêné du Français qu'une légère rougeur sur les pommettes tendait à prouver, ce qui ravit plus que de raison Milo pas peu fier d'avoir su briser ce masque impavide qu'il arborait sans cesse.

« Faux ! » Camus quitta enfin des yeux son ouvrage pour poser ses prunelles sombres sur lui. Une pointe d'étonnement et de soupçon s'y devinant. « Regarde. »

Et avant qu'il puisse réagir, Milo s'était éloigné du fauteuil pour se décaler sur sa gauche et ainsi révéler sa tenue. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, le troublant Maître des Glaces fit volte face, ce qui réjouit le Grec. Camus était plus curieux que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître.

A la lueur chaleureuse des flammes, le visage épanoui du huitième gardien n'en était que plus beau. Camus ne put s'empêcher de s'en faire la réflexion. Son sourire éclatant révélait son contentement évident et ses prunelles turquoise arboraient cette étincelle qui seule suffisait à rendre l'impassible Verseau tout guimauve. Il n'avait jamais su comment résister à cette pointe rieuse que Milo savait lui renvoyer. Camus se demandait si Milo avait jamais deviné que cet atout chez lui se présentait être sa faiblesse, à lui.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses longues boucles bleues onduler sur ses larges épaules dénudées et masquer en partie ses pectoraux saillants que la valse des langues de feu de l'âtre rendait hypnotiques. Son regard neutre mais inquisiteur glissa le long du ventre plat et agréablement sculpté par les entraînements pour se perdre sur sa taille bien prise qu'une serviette de bain ceignait en deux, masquant à sa vue -mais rendait possible de deviner- l'anatomie de son amant.

« Une serviette ? C'est ce que tu appelles un vêtement ?, demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

— Je ne suis pas un dépravé, _monsieur_, prononça-t-il en français avec maladresse. J'ai ma pudeur !

— C'est un bien grand mot.

— Tu aimes ? »

Camus ne put masquer son trouble -une subtile élévation de ses sourcils aux courbes uniques- face à cette question lancée mine de rien, l'air de tout. Bien sûr qu'il appréciait. Bien sûr qu'il aimait le spectacle que lui offrait Milo mais de là à l'avouer à voix haute... Son regard se redirigea plus haut pour se perdre dans les lacs perturbants qu'étaient les si beaux yeux de son Scorpion.

« Tu vas attraper froid.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, se gargarisa le Grec en bombant le torse. Tu me fais une petite place ? Parce que sinon je vais vraiment tomber malade.

— Tu peux aussi te vêtir.

— Je peux aussi me réchauffer avec toi. Allez, fais-moi une place. Rien ne vaut la chaleur humaine. »

Et sans laisser le temps à son amant de répliquer, Milo se coula dans son dos, ses longues jambes à la peau bronzée encadrant ses hanches. Camus ne dit rien et s'avança quelque peu sur la large assise pour permettre à son compagnon de s'installer à son aise.

Les bras du Scorpion enserrèrent sa taille pour rapprocher les deux corps et le dos du Verseau trouva sa place contre son torse bouillant. Même à moitié nu, alors qu'il faisait froid à l'extérieur, Milo était toujours brûlant. Bien que ne comprenant pas ce fait, Camus aimait se sentir envelopper par la chaleur émanant de son amant. La chaleur avait toujours été associée au Grec dans son esprit et ce, depuis son enfance.

Enlacés, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à profiter de la présence de celui qui, en secret, avait volé leur cœur sans le moindre effort il y avait de cela des années. Milo, ses mains se perdant sur la taille fine du Français, caressait son ventre par-dessus ses vêtements avec naturel, son menton appuyé sur son épaule droite ; Camus se laissait un peu aller contre son torse, son visage recherchant le contact du sien.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler longuement pour se comprendre et apprécier ce simple échange, chose qu'appréciait le onzième gardien, toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'exprimer sur tout ce qui touchait l'affect et les sentiments.

Parce qu'il ressentait des choses. Il était un homme. Il avait fini par accepter que, malgré tous ses efforts, les sentiments et les émotions dont il ne devait pourtant pas se préoccuper tenaient une place importante et non imputable dans sa vie. En général, il en faisait fi et continuait son chemin sans se poser trop de questions, sans se laisser aller à culpabiliser sur tel ou tel point, sans se demander si la façon qu'il avait eu d'introduire tel ou tel propos avait pu choquer son vis-à-vis, sans se soucier de la gêne que son attitude distante -pour ne pas dire glaciale- suscitait. Ce n'était pas son problème. Sauf dès que cela touchait Milo. Cela l'avait toujours été. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Combien de fois s'en était-il voulu devant l'éclat blessé qu'il distinguait dans ses immenses prunelles turquoise ? Combien de fois avait-il dû se forcer à respecter la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixée pour ne pas le retrouver et lui expliquer ce qu'il en était ?

Et bien que cet aspect particulier de sa personnalité dérange ceux qu'il côtoyait, cela ne rebutait pas Milo. Jamais. Car à chaque fois, il revenait. Celui-ci avait toujours su que c'était plus ou moins dû à une certaine réserve de sa part, une manière de se protéger des autres, de ne pas trop s'impliquer, de se garder cette barrière salvatrice que sa formation de Saint de Glace n'avait fait que renforcer, jusqu'à le rendre... différent. Il avait su voir derrière ce comportement presque inhumain -qui lui valait le sobriquet de Démon à travers le Sanctuaire- qu'il n'en était rien. Et pour cela, Camus lui en était infiniment reconnaissant et l'aimait d'autant plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

— Un article anthropologique.

— Oh ! Quand est-ce que tu liras quelque chose que je puisse comprendre ?

— Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Milo, le gronda-t-il doucement.

— Merci, lui répondit ce dernier en baisant sa joue. Et c'est dans quelle langue cette fois ? Attends, laisse-moi voir. » Il approcha l'ouvrage plus près de son visage et fit une légère grimace. « Du français, c'est ça ? » Un hochement de tête lui fut rendu. « _'La Corsse : d'un... territouare sensoriel à... l'île sensouelle'. _Je l'ai bien prononcé ?

_— _C'est presque ça_. _

— Je n'ai compris que _sensouelle_.

— Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? »

Milo ricana sourdement en se penchant un peu en avant pour le bercer.

« Alors comme ça, tu lis des trucs cochons que je ne peux pas comprendre ?, se moqua-t-il, sa bouche contre sa joue.

— Dans une revue scientifique ?

— La reproduction humaine, c'est scientifique à la base.

— Certes mais ce n'est pas le cas ici », corrigea le Verseau d'une voix neutre.

Milo bascula la tête sur le côté, une moue interrogatrice aux lèvres, ses yeux fixant le velouté de la joue de son discret amant.

« Il te manque ton pays ?, demanda-t-il subitement.

— Pas plus que ça.

— C'est vrai ? » Hochement de tête approbateur de Camus qui lisait toujours. « Pourtant, tu en parles la langue comme si tu ne l'avais jamais quitté et tu t'informes souvent de ce qui s'y passe. Moi, bien que n'ayant presque connu que le Sanctuaire, je pense que je serais nostalgique de la Grèce.

— Tu y as toujours vécu, cela semble compréhensible.

— Tu as quitté la France à quel âge ?

— Peu de temps avant de rejoindre le Domaine Sacré.

— Je vois. Tu t'en rappelles un peu ?

— Pas vraiment. »

Voyant que son compagnon ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur ce point, Milo décida de changer de sujet de conversation. De toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il obtiendrait des réponses sur le passé mystérieux de Camus. Petit à petit, il parvenait à reconstituer le puzzle qu'avait pu être sa vie avant le Sanctuaire ou lors de son entraînement en Sibérie.

« Et ça parle de quoi ton article si passionnant ?

— De diverses choses.

— Mais encore ? Tu te fais prier là, Camus !

— Très bien, puisque tu insistes. C'est un aspect métaphorique sur le mystère qui entoure les îles en général, les légendes attenantes, et en l'occurrence ici l'île de Beauté, que l'on appelle plus communément La Corse ou pour toi de son nom grec : Kyrnéa.

— "La plus belle, la plus loin", si je ne m'abuse. Là où Gorgone ou Ulysse auraient fait un saut si l'on en croit les légendes. Tu as vu ? Je connais mes leçons, se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

— Je n'en doute pas. Les historiens ne sont pas tous d'accord sur ce point, d'ailleurs.

— Ils ne croiraient pas aux Chevaliers d'Athéna même s'ils en avaient sous les yeux. » Un rictus que Milo qualifierait d'amusé se dessina sur les lèvres fines de son Français. « C'est là que tu es né ?

— Non.

— Sur la métropole, donc », conclut-il logiquement, tout sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça lentement, avant que Milo reprenne sur un ton nettement moins enjoué :

« Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois pour une mission. Tu te rappelles ?

— Oui. »

Un silence lourd s'interposa entre les deux Chevaliers à l'évocation de cet épisode. Le craquement du bois dans la cheminée ramena dans la réalité le Scorpion qui s'était un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Ouais. Pas très glorieux tout ça, lança-t-il un peu gêné.

— C'est du passé.

— Oui. Comme tu le dis. Encore merci d'avoir été là… après. Enfin, tu sais. » La main du Français vint se poser sur la sienne pour une légère étreinte, alors que Milo enfouissait son nez dans la longue chevelure soyeuse qui fleurait bon la neige, comme un enfant qui voudrait trouver un peu de réconfort. Ce qui était le cas. Parce que bien qu'il gère désormais mieux ses éclats meurtriers ; à l'époque, il en avait été autrement et sans l'intervention de Camus, il ne sait pas combien de temps il lui aurait fallu pour se calmer. « Paris ?

— Pardon ?

— Tu es né à Paris ?

— Non. »

Une moue perplexe se dessina sur le visage du Grec, à demi échauffé par le rayonnement du feu. Un changement de conversation s'imposait et s'il pouvait profiter de ce moment de flottement pour tirer plus d'informations sur son passé, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

« Au nord, au sud ? A l'est, à l'ouest ? Près de la mer ou de l'océan ? Dans les montagnes ?

— Tu connais bien la géographie de ce pays, constata le Français toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

— En même temps, ils se ressemblent tous. Ne te moque pas ! Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?, demanda-t-il son souffle échouant sur sa joue dans un murmure.

— A quoi cela te servirait ?

— A rien ! Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Alors ?

— Et après, tu arrêtes avec tes questions ?

— Avec mes questions ? » Milo marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Oui.

— A l'ouest.

— Noté, susurra-t-il en attrapant un lobe d'oreille qui était à sa portée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Camus en se décalant légèrement pour échapper à la langue habile du Scorpion, se tourner quelque peu et plonger ses prunelles d'un saphir glacial dans les siennes d'un cyan lumineux.

— J'arrête de poser des questions.

— Milooo… Tu…

— Laisse-moi profiter du temps que j'ai avec toi, l'interrompit-il d'un simple baiser sur le bout du nez. Trois jours, c'est court. » L'une de ses mains se faufila avec habileté sous le haut du Français et se posa à plat sur la peau douce et ferme de son ventre. « La journée, je suis tout seul. Je m'ennuie sans toi. »

Cette même main se fit plus hardie, remonta en un doux effleurement pour se perdre sur un pectoraux fin mais bien dessiné et se saisir d'une gemme qui se tendait déjà sous ses doigts.

« Tu sais », Camus bascula sa tête en arrière, autorisant tacitement le Scorpion à poursuivre son approche sensuelle, « que je dois...

— Je sais, susurra-t-il. Tu dois assurer la formation de tes apprentis mais… » Sa bouche se posa sur le cou offert de son amant. « Cristal est là pour ça, non ?

— Oui. Non !

— Oui ou non ?, demanda-t-il en mordillant la peau, si chaude, alors que son souffle s'y échouait sans douceur, signe tangible de son désir.

— Je ne peux pas... », un léger gémissement franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes. Milo lui faisait toujours perdre la tête, « laisser ma vie personnelle prendre le pas sur mon...

— Ton devoir ? Je ne te le demande pas, Camus. » Sa bouche venait de se saisir de l'angle saillant de la mâchoire du Français, tandis que sa main continuait son doux traitement sur une perle de chair et que l'autre se perdait plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. « Je sais que tu as certaines obligations et je le comprends très bien. C'est juste que... » Milo se décala légèrement sur la droite et alla se saisir du menton de son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer se perdre dans ses orbes si sombres et pourtant si troublants ! Derrière le froid qui les habitait toujours, il y devinait tout l'amour que le Français avait à son encontre. Camus ne le lui disait jamais mais tout dans son attitude attestait de ce fait. Par le simple soupir qu'il laissait échapper, alors qu'il s'évertuait à défaire les boutons de son pantalon ; par l'abandon de son corps qu'il lui laissait explorer à sa guise, sans émettre la moindre objection ; par sa main qui avait rejoint la sienne et dont le contact des doigts sur sa peau le faisait frissonner ; par son souffle qui caressait sa joue, échappé de sa bouche humide ; par la lueur de désir qu'il laissait paraître à travers ses yeux si énigmatiques...

« Juste ?

— Juste que lorsque tu es là, avec moi, je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi, déclara-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ici et maintenant. » Un nouveau baiser. « Laisse ton côté chevaleresque », un autre baiser plus appuyé et partagé, « et tes disciples à la porte », une langue curieuse qui se promenait sur une lèvre inférieure, « ... et ne sois que mon homme, Camus.

— Milo. »

Les lèvres se soudèrent dans un même ensemble, leurs langues se rencontrant enfin. La main restée vacante du Verseau, agrippant jusqu'alors la revue française qui s'échoua mollement sur le sol, se leva pour attraper sa nuque et approfondir l'échange sulfureux qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser. Camus se contorsionna davantage pour accentuer le contact de leurs corps brûlants qui ne désiraient que fusionner l'un avec l'autre.

« Je t'aime Camus. »

_Je t'aime aussi, Milo_, lui répondit le Français dans le secret de son cœur en fermant les yeux et en se laissant emporter par celui qui animait tout son être et le rendait vivant, humain.

**.:.: FIN :.:.**

* * *

_* Frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? *_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

Review this Chapter Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community 1. Au coin du feu2. Isaac " /

Return to Top


	2. Isaac

**_CAMILO : BOUTS DE VIE_**

**Auteur :** Niacy^^**  
****Disclaimer** : Bien que les histoires sortent de mon cerveau, nos deux héros, eux, sont issus de celui de Masami Kurumada.**  
Résumé** : Série d'OS qui raconte certains aspects du quotidien de ce couple formé par Camus et Milo, les bons moments, les moins bons, les durs, les doux, les guimauves, etc... Bref, ce qui fait que ces deux-là sont ce qu'ils sont.**  
Rating** : T. Peut-être du T+ mais pas de M. 'suis pas douée pour ça^^. M'enfin, sait-on jamais.  
**Béta** : Mégara, qui a fait un travail formidable. Merci encore.**  
**

* * *

_J'ai hésité entre mettre ce texte dans ce regroupement d'OS ou le mettre à part, tout seul comme un grand. A la base _Bouts de Vie_ traite du quotidien de Camus et Milo, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ici, puisqu'il s'agit plutôt d'un épisode de leur vie commune. Je ne dois pas être très claire. Enfin bref... Je vous laisse juger._

_Camus__ : J'adoore ton pseudo^^. Sensualité et humour... c'est exactement ça. J'ai voulu changé pour une fois avec un texte plus léger, tout simple, parce qu'en général, j'ai une vision assez grave des choses, trop sérieuse (?). M'enfin, je crois que mes vieux démons m'ont repris avec ce nouvel opus. Merci pour ta review en tout cas._

_Bonne lecture, Bises. Niacy^^_

* * *

**.:.: ISAAC :.:.**

* * *

Camus ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure, qu'un froid polaire avait envahi durant les quelques jours de mission qui l'avaient tenu éloigné de Sibérie. D'un geste pondéré, il posa son sac sur le lit puis retira son manteau pour le pendre à la patère près de l'entrée. En une routine bien étudiée, il se réappropria les lieux : un rapide rangement de ses affaires, suivi d'un brin de ménage. Ces gestes simples et précis lui permettaient à chaque fois de se retrouver, de reprendre contact avec l'habituelle réalité sibérienne et glacée qui était la sienne.  
Un peu plus tard, assis dans son confortable fauteuil devant un bon feu de cheminée, une tasse de thé russe à la main, il compulsait le contre-rendu de sa dernière mission, s'assurant que tout était conforme aux évènements dont il avait été le témoin invisible. Rien de bien inquiétant tout compte fait, même s'il ne fallait pas relâcher la surveillance de ce groupe de dissidents armés.

Son regard profond et indéchiffrable se posa sur l'horloge devant lui. L'après-midi était bien avancée mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse aller jeter un œil sur l'évolution de l'entraînement des deux apprentis que Cristal avait en charge. Ils progressaient de semaine en semaine et dans quelques mois, il avait bon espoir que l'un d'eux s'essaie à briser la glace éternelle où dormait l'armure de bronze du Cygne depuis tant d'années.

oOoOo

Le vent du Nord soufflait, faisant voltiger sa longue chevelure indigo dans son dos, tandis qu'une mèche curieuse venait gêner sa vue. Camus ne prit pas la peine de l'écarter, la laissant claquer sur son visage. Le ciel était dégagé, et aucune trace de nuages ne troublait l'horizon qui se profilait à l'infini devant lui. La nuit allait être plus que fraîche dans ces conditions et la banquise, le lendemain, aurait un avant goût de l'hiver qui approchait. Parfait pour tester la résistance de Hyôga et d'Isaac quand il...

Camus stoppa net ses réflexions. En contrebas de la falaise, il ne voyait ni Cristal ni ses disciples. Le programme était pourtant clair et les conditions idéales pour l'entraînement du jour. Son visage ne montra rien de sa contrariété. Pourtant le Verseau n'aimait pas quand ses directives n'étaient pas appliquées à la lettre. Il avait patiemment élaboré un plan de formation qui avait fait ses preuves, et dont le degré de complexité augmentait en fonction des résultats de ses élèves. Chaque semaine avait son objectif, chaque jour avait son propre programme, chaque évènement climatique (éclaircies, tempêtes, rafales de neige, gelées, etc.) se voyait intégré dans la formation des aspirants à l'armure du Cygne. Cristal était familier de ses planifications et jamais, le Néerlandais n'aurait dérogé aux consignes données par le Verseau lors de ses absences. Camus n'aimait pas cela. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

De sa démarche à la fois rigide et déterminée, il traversa la banquise glissante avec une aisance déconcertante. Tel un miroir, la surface réfléchissante de celle-ci lui renvoyait son image : celle d'un homme au visage fermé, sur les traits duquel il était impossible de lire une quelconque pensée. Un corps élancé et athlétique, dont les muscles fins et déliés se devinaient sous le tee-shirt aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux épaules, malgré les températures désespérément glaciales, qui révélaient la peau claire de ses bras nus. Son pantalon en épais coton et ses jambières de fourrure masquaient quant à eux la puissance latente de ses jambes. Malgré sa retenue et sa distinction, rien ne faisait oublier qu'il pouvait être une formidable machine de guerre.

Avec sa mesure coutumière, celle-ci trahissant toutefois très inhabituellement un mécontentement certain, il pénétra dans l'isba de Cristal et des apprentis Saints de Glace. Ses orbes d'un saphir profond et froid trouvèrent d'emblée les deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée qu'un feu nourri animait, et se posèrent sur les chevelures blonde et grise masquées par les imposants dossiers. En une fraction de seconde, grâce à cette habitude qu'il avait d'analyser la position de chaque objet ou personne dans sa périphérie, il scanna les lieux silencieux à la recherche de celle à la couleur caractéristique de son autre disciple. La cuisine ouverte se révéla vide et les portes menant aux chambres étaient closes, tout comme celle de la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sa voix dure et sèche sembla geler l'atmosphère en un instant et un silence troublant s'ensuivit. A peine si l'effondrement d'une bûche dans l'âtre se fit entendre. Cristal se releva brusquement et l'hésitation qui se lisait sur son visage désarma quelque peu le Français, qui n'en montra cependant rien. Malgré la bonté qui habitait le cœur de son ancien disciple et qui émanait de sa personne, une certaine neutralité caractérisait généralement ses traits fins. Ce qui n'était pas le cas à cet instant.

« Camus, je t'attendais justement.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'entraînement ? » Son attention se fixa sur Hyôga qui, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, le regardait avec crainte de ses yeux clairs et brillants. Il avait pleuré, c'était indéniable. Le silence qui régnait dans l'isba ne lui plaisait pas. « Et où est Isaac ?

— C'est de lui dont je voulais te parler. » Camus fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? « Il y a eu un accident.

— Je suis désolé, maître. »

Camus se garda de toute spéculation. Ses orbes perçants se posèrent sur le Russe, dont la voix brisée ne présageait rien de bon. Quoique. Hyôga n'arrivait pas encore à séparer suffisamment ses émotions de ses actes.

« J'écoute », dit-il, la voix parfaitement neutre tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, toute son attention portée sur l'homme habillé de cuir clair qui lui faisait face.

Sans ciller, figé dans une attitude fermée et intimidante, Camus observait de haut l'adolescent blond que les remords dévoraient à mesure du récit précis et concis du Chevalier de Cristal. Concentré sur les paroles de celui-ci, il se contenta de retenir les faits et il repoussa au loin le pincement qui serra son cœur au moment où il apprenait la disparition d'Isaac. Ses états d'âme n'avaient rien à faire dans une telle situation. Il resta de marbre devant les nombreuses larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux implorant son pardon de Hyôga et sa voix neutre qui s'éleva alors, intimant le silence, interrompit Cristal qui voulait probablement calmer le Russe :

« Cristal et moi-même te l'avons suffisamment répété, Hyôga. Tu savais pourtant que l'endroit où le bateau de ta mère a fait naufrage est parcouru de courants imprévisibles et qui sont par conséquent trop dangereux pour quelqu'un de ton niveau.

— Je sais, maître.

— Mais tu n'en as pas tenu compte et tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête.

— ...

— Tu as fait preuve d'égoïsme, t...

— Je suis déso...

— Ne m'interromps pas ! » Derechef, la bouche du jeune Slave se referma et quelques mèches blondes masquèrent son visage, alors qu'il baissait la tête. « Tu t'es laissé emporter par tes sentiments pour ta mère. Tu nous as désobéis, sciemment, entraînant avec toi ton camarade. » Les sanglots du Russe éclatèrent, brisant le silence religieux qui régnait dans l'isba depuis l'arrivée du Verseau. Ses larmes ne l'atteignirent pas plus que cela, alors il continua : « Et maintenant Isaac est mort. Qu'as-tu à dire ?

— Je n'ai pas... pensé aux conséquences. Je pensais que... Je pensais que...

— Camus, je crois que cela suffit... », murmura le Néerlandais.

Le Verseau lui jeta un regard dur, lui signifiant qu'il ne partageait pas son avis.

« Tu pensais quoi ? Que ton niveau actuel te le permettrait ? » Le blond hocha lentement la tête, envahi par la honte. « Tu avais tort !, asséna-t-il sans la moindre aménité. De plus, je suis certain que tu t'es laissé envahir par tes émotions à la vue du bateau de ta mère. » Celui-ci acquiesça, sans relever le nez. « Donc tu n'étais plus objectif.

— Pardonnez-moi.

— Je n'ai rien à pardonner. Tu t'entraînes pour toi et pour pouvoir servir la Déesse Athéna. C'est pour cette raison que tu te trouves sous ma responsabilité et que tu bénéficies de mon enseignement, ainsi que de celui de Cristal. Ce que je_ pense_... », et Camus insista sur le mot, bannissant le verbe 'ressentir' de son esprit, « ... n'entre pas en ligne de compte, Hyôga. Que cette expérience te serve de leçon. A toi d'analyser, de comprendre et de tirer les conclusions de tes erreurs. Et d'agir en conséquence. »

Cristal l'observait de ses grands yeux gris. Camus pouvait y lire l'approbation de son admonestation mais il y décelait également une petite lueur qui attestait qu'il ne partageait pas complètement son avis. Sans doute, le trouvait-il trop dur. Le Français ne releva pas. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Hyôga devait assimiler le fait qu'un Saint de Glace devait dominer ses émotions, trop dangereuses car elles faussaient toute objectivité, rendaient faible et empêchaient le cosmos ultime de se sublimer le moment venu. Leur survie, et surtout Celle pour laquelle tout chevalier donnerait sa vie, dépendait de cette condition non négociable.

« Le Sanctuaire doit être prévenu », déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

C'est alors que le visage de Milo s'invita dans son esprit. Milo, celui qui lui faisait perdre _son_ objectivité. Il vit l'espace d'une seconde son sourire, son rire, qui étrangement lui rappelèrent ceux d'Isaac, ce jeune garçon si prometteur. Mentalement, il chassa d'une main cette idée incongrue qui parasitait son esprit. « Je partirai demain, après m'être assuré que l'entraînement a bien repris et ce, conformément à mes directives. » Personne ne lui répondit, les deux hommes ayant acquiescé d'un signe de tête silencieux. Le reniflement mal contenu du Russe le poussa cependant à ajouter : « Hyôga, tu peux certes regretter ton comportement irréfléchi, mais ne culpabilise pas pour la mort d'Isaac. Tu ne l'as pas forcé à te suivre. Il aurait dû penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Vous avez tous les deux été fautifs. »

La porte de l'isba se referma sur ces paroles.

* * *

Milo soupira lourdement. L'attitude de Camus l'intriguait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier n'aurait pas dû revenir avant plusieurs semaines au Sanctuaire. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela, s'il n'avait pas su avec certitude que Camus, réglé comme du papier à musique, ne changeait jamais ses plans, une fois ceux-ci arrêtés. Le fait même que Camus le rejoigne dans son temple en pleine nuit, qu'il vienne s'asseoir au bord de son lit, masquant son cosmos, était étrange. C'était lui qui agissait de la sorte d'ordinaire ! Pas le contraire.

_« C'est toi ? », marmonna un Scorpion incertain et encore profondément plongé dans le monde de Morphée. La sensation désagréable d'être observé dans son sommeil l'avait doucement tiré d'un repos salvateur, sans pour autant l'inquiéter. Instinctivement, avant même que son cosmos ne parte à la rencontre de son visiteur nocturne et silencieux, le Grec avait su qu'il ne risquait rien. Sous une lourde paupière, une prunelle d'un turquoise flouté tenta de percer les ombres pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas un rêve éveillé. Une silhouette se détacha peu à peu de l'obscurité, et Milo reconnut immédiatement le profil qui se dessinait. Celui-ci était gravé au plus profond de sa mémoire : jamais il n'aurait pu se méprendre. _

_Les sourcils froncés et des questions plein la tête sur ce qui pouvait bien amener son amant à venir l'observer dans le noir, un sentiment d'urgence l'étreignit subitement : « Camus, il y a un problème ? Athéna court un danger ?_

— _Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

— _Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas ? » Le hochement de tête affirmatif de son compagnon le rassura. « D'accord, consentit-il alors doucement, tandis que le sommeil l'emportait à nouveau, sa tête à peine reposée sur l'oreiller. Attends, je te fais une place._

— _Je ne reste pas. Je... passais juste en coup de vent. _

— _Tu ne comptais pas me réveiller ?_

— _Bonne nuit, Milo._

— _Camus ! » Sa main venait de saisir le poignet du Verseau qui déjà s'éloignait de lui. Le terme 'précipité' aurait été parfaitement approprié pour qualifier cette fuite, si la personne concernée avait été autre que Camus. « Pourq... ? » Milo renonça à poursuivre son interrogatoire. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. « Reste au moins avec moi cette nuit._

— _Ce ne serait pas prudent, ni raisonnable._

— _Je m'en fous ! » Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, Milo tira sur le bras de son amant pour l'obliger à se rasseoir. Le rejoignant, il se redressa en un froncement de draps et passa sa main libre dans les longs cheveux de Camus, sa paume s'arrêtant sur l'arrondi de sa joue avec tendresse. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux à peine visibles de son Français. « S'il te plait, Camus._

— _N'insiste pas. » Une douce caresse effleura les lèvres du huitième gardien, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Avant qu'il ne réalise, Camus avait déjà quitté les lieux._

La mine renfrognée, allongé dans son lit trop grand, Milo poussa un profond soupir de dépit et de perplexité. Acceptant en maugréant la volonté de son solitaire compagnon, il avait tout d'abord essayé de se rendormir, mais le sommeil le fuyait. L'attitude de Camus était par trop mystérieuse. Et inhabituelle. D'un geste souple, il se dégagea de ses draps encombrants pour enfiler rapidement un pantalon, sa tunique d'entraînement, ses spartiates qu'il attacha à peine, et il escalada quatre à quatre l'escalier de marbre que la lune ronde baignait d'une lumière éthérée.

Camus dormait. Du moins, il semblait dormir. Il se tenait immobile du côté gauche de son lit. Son côté ! Lui-même dormait toujours de ce côté, quand il était dans le sien. C'était toujours le même problème quand l'un dormait chez l'autre : qui dormait où ? C'était une question futile qu'il avait un jour posée à un Camus stoïque, qui n'avait pas soulevé le moindre sourcil, se couchant d'emblée de son côté sans un regard dans sa direction. Camus était dans son lit, alors Camus décidait de là où il dormait. Chez Milo, c'était Milo qui avait gain de cause. Ailleurs… Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'ailleurs.

Avec la rapidité digne du Chevalier d'or qu'il était, Milo se déshabilla et, complètement nu comme à son habitude, se coula dans les draps trop froids pour se caler contre le dos de son Français qui, a priori, n'avait pas noté son irruption dans sa chambre. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Même si Camus dormait, il ne se serait habituellement jamais laissé approcher si facilement. Milo le savait d'expérience. Cela l'intriguait de plus en plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Oubliant la subtilité dont il usait le plus souvent pour approcher son farouche amant, il passa son bras droit par dessus la taille de celui-ci et, du plat de la main sur son ventre, le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que le dos de Camus épouse son torse. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il appréciait tellement la caresse de la longue chevelure indigo contre sa peau. Et la chaleur de son corps tiède contre le sien. Et son parfum unique qui flattait ses narines. Et la voix de Camus qui s'élevait, neutre, mais légèrement mécontente tout de même :

« Milo ? Mais...

— Chut ! Dors.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, continua le Maître des Glaces, tâchant de tourner la tête pour affronter de son regard polaire le sien, amusé.

— Cette question est stupide, Camus.

— …

— Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester chez moi alors que tu es là, seulement quelques temples plus haut ? »

Apparemment vaincu, le Verseau reprit la position dans laquelle son amant l'avait fait prisonnier : à l'abri de ses bras.

« Milo, tu ne peux pas…

— Si, je peux et je le fais, le coupa-t-il.

— Demain matin, Aïolia va…

— Laisse-le où il est. Il ne vient pas tous les jours me réveiller, tu sais. Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul, continua-t-il. Et puis de toute façon, demain on ne s'entraîne pas avant dix heures, il doit aller faire un tour près des arènes dans le nord du Domaine, je crois. Tu sais comment il est. Je pense que la présence d'une certaine rousse y est pour quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Alors, il n'y a rien à craindre. Il ne va pas s'interroger à propos de mon absence. Et je fais encore ce que je veux, non ?

— Bien sûr.

— On est d'accord. Alors maintenant, laisse-moi profiter de toi un tout petit peu. »

Ce fut alors que Camus le surprit : il saisit la main qui dormait sur son estomac pour la guider jusqu'à ses lèvres, et un timide baiser s'y posa. Milo s'en réjouit intérieurement. Camus était a priori heureux de sa présence. Pourtant cela ne ressemblait pas au Verseau d'être si entreprenant... Certes Camus pouvait l'être et l'était, bien plus souvent que sa nature réservée ne le laissait supposer, mais jamais aussi spontanément.

« Camus ? » Seul le silence lui répondit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, Milo. »

Le ton doux empli de lassitude, lui sembla-t-il, l'inquiéta.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu si tôt ? », lui murmura le Scorpion, son souffle s'échouant sous son oreille. Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'une étreinte plus appuyée ainsi que le léger mouvement de son corps qui se rapprocha davantage du sien. « Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Un nouveau baiser fut déposé sur ses phalanges, comme pour clore la discussion. Visiblement, Camus ne voulait pas parler, ce qui lui ressemblait tellement malheureusement. Il gardait tant de choses pour lui.

Milo plaça ses genoux juste derrière ceux de Camus, comme deux petites cuillers qui s'emboîteraient, ne laissant pas la moindre particule d'air séparer leurs deux corps. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou perdu sous son épaisse chevelure et ses yeux se fermèrent de bien-être, alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. La détresse silencieuse du Verseau –parce que c'en était une, il en était certain– ne l'empêchait pas de savourer sa présence.

A nouveau, il sentit le souffle doux et profond du Français caresser ses doigts, puis ses lèvres humides en effleurer l'épiderme encore et encore à mesure que lui-même parsemait la peau laiteuse de sa nuque de baisers de plus en plus appuyés. Ils continuèrent ainsi un temps indéfini, se prodiguant des douceurs qui faisaient peu à peu naître en eux une chaleur délicieuse, celle du désir. Et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Milo respirait plus fort, son corps brûlant se plaquant d'autant plus contre celui de Camus, son désir réveillé se frottant contre le bas du dos de celui-ci qui, lui semblait-il, répondait positivement à la demande implicite.

Pour le plus grand plaisir du Scorpion, Camus se retourna et le dévisagea. Son visage était toujours aussi indéchiffrable. La lumière de l'astre nocturne se faufilait par la fenêtre derrière son dos, ombrant ses traits, nimbant d'une lueur argentée la peau de ses bras nus et de ses épaules, abrités sous quelques mèches sombres qui les recouvraient. Ainsi baigné par la clarté de la lune, Camus était si beau.

Sa main pâle caressa la joue de Milo avec une douceur extrême, le revers de ses doigts fins et froids se promenant du coin de sa bouche à ses pommettes, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, et Milo ne put que lui sourire. Un sourire débordant d'amour : il avait devant lui celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années, il avait sous les yeux l'homme le plus mystérieux et le plus fascinant qu'il ait jamais connu.

Il se perdait dans les lacs sombres de son amant qui semblaient plonger dans les siens. Pourtant, il n'y retrouvait pas cette neutralité coutumière. Non, ce que Milo pouvait y lire était de la peine. Il était si rare qu'il puisse y déceler quoi que ce soit, qu'il crut un instant avoir rêvé. Surtout qu'il y avait lu de la tristesse. Camus ne devrait jamais avoir à ressentir ce genre de chose. Était-ce la raison de sa venue impromptue au Sanctuaire ? Et dans sa chambre tout à l'heure ? Recherchait-il du réconfort, même si le glacial Verseau ne l'avouerait jamais, y compris sous la torture ?

Alors pour faire disparaître cette lueur qu'il n'aimait pas voir dans ses yeux, le Scorpion accentua sa prise autour de sa taille et sa main se faufila sous son haut, glissant sur la peau si douce et si chaude pour se poser à plat entre ses omoplates. Camus ferma ses prunelles à ce contact, savourant ce geste tendre, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement pour laisser s'échapper un discret soupir de soulagement, de contentement, avant qu'il ne s'approche davantage et que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes, presque timidement.

Instinctivement le huitième gardien y répondit avec prudence, avec adoration. Un simple contact de leurs lèvres, des soupirs qui se rencontrent, une langue curieuse qui frôle à peine sa jumelle. Mais lorsque le genou de Camus effleura sa hanche, que sa jambe encercla les siennes pour rapprocher plus franchement leurs corps, pour qu'ils s'épousent à nouveau, Milo se perdit dans le baiser qui s'approfondit, qui devint plus avide, plus furieux.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le dos fin mais musclé et ses hanches s'avancèrent, faisant se rencontrer leurs virilités brûlantes qu'un simple tissu de coton séparait.

Leurs caresses se firent plus pressantes, plus précises, allumant progressivement ce feu qui couvait en permanence en eux lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, et qui ne demandait qu'un contact plus intime pour se transformer en un brasier brûlant. Progressivement, leur peau devenait moite et leurs corps commençaient à vouloir davantage.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé lorsque le haut du Français s'effondra sur les carreaux de marbre de sa chambre. Seuls des soupirs lascifs, le bruit caractéristique des draps qui se froncent, celui des lèvres qui se rencontrent, se dévorent, troublaient le silence relatif qui régnait chez l'insensible Verseau.

Insensible, Camus ne l'était plus. Il n'était plus lui-même pour être exact. Parce qu'il ressentait une infinité de sensations dans lesquelles il voulait s'oublier. Il était vivant sous le corps chaud de Milo qui le recouvrait. Sous ses mains qui le redessinaient tout entier, se perdaient sur son torse, ses hanches, ses fesses ou l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sous ses lèvres qui le parcouraient, le délivraient du carcan de son devoir de Saint de Glace, qui embrasaient chaque parcelle de sa peau, qui lui faisait perdre pied, et qui le déconnectait de la réalité, jusqu'à l'engloutir totalement.

Cette moiteur d'une incomparable douceur, c'était tellement… C'était si chaud, si bon de le sentir autour de lui, de s'oublier sous les caresses poussées de ses doigts, de mourir et revivre encore et encore sous sa langue...

Et il comprit à l'instant où son amant l'investissait avec douceur, avec tendresse, que ce qu'il était venu chercher au Sanctuaire, auprès de Milo, de son Milo, c'était sa présence réconfortante, son aura chaleureuse d'où rayonnaient ses sentiments, et dont il pouvait s'imprégner.

Il avait de la peine d'avoir perdu Isaac. Et il ne le devait pas pourtant. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il était le Chevalier d'or du Verseau, le garant de l'insensibilité de tous les Saints de Glace. Il ne pouvait pas faillir sur ce point. Des disciples, il en avait perdu plusieurs, cela ne l'avait jamais ému plus que ça, et sans doute en perdrait-il d'autres encore. Tout comme des frères d'armes. S'il pouvait considérer les autres Chevaliers d'or comme tels !

Envahi, noyé par le plaisir qui se propageait en lui sous les coups de reins amples et puissants du Grec, il se cambra violemment. Des soupirs lui échappaient, redemandaient encore plus de Milo. Milo qui le rendait fou. Milo qui le faisait douter de ses convictions. Milo qui ne voyait pas en lui un « Démon » mais un homme à aimer. Milo.

« Milooooo », gémit-il sans s'en apercevoir, ses doigts se perdant dans sa chevelure bouclée et sauvage, ainsi qu'au détour d'un fessier ferme et idéalement dessiné.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix sensuelle, un peu rauque. Camus aimait l'entendre parler, même si son babillage incessant pouvait être agaçant. Camus s'en fichait. De par sa formation, il savait sur quel point il devait porter plus particulièrement son attention et quand il pouvait s'isoler dans son monde, juste bercé par ces bruits de fond, qui là s'échouaient dans le creux de son oreille, électrisant tout son être. Et à cet instant précis, bien qu'il apprécie les mots d'amour que son Scorpion lui murmurait, le Français n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas, ne le pouvait plus. Il gémit une nouvelle fois, alors qu'une main se faufilait entre leurs ventres aux muscles contractés pour se saisir de l'objet de son désir.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau, leurs corps en nage et fiévreux glissaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, l'envoyant au paradis encore et encore, et pourtant, Camus s'éloigna, s'écarta de son amour. La lueur interrogatrice et quelque peu surprise de son compagnon le fit sourire, largement. Sourire qui trouva son écho chez son amant, alors qu'il inversait leur position, les yeux ancrés aux siens où le désir et l'amour se lisaient. Les si beaux yeux de son Milo. Il se repositionna de façon à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui et se mit lentement en mouvement. Il savourait cette partie divine de son corps dans le sien, ces mains puissantes qui agrippaient ses hanches après avoir remonté ses cuisses, ces gémissements de plaisir qui résonnaient à ses oreilles et auxquels il répondait sans pudeur. Et cette montée de volupté, cette volonté de s'offrir tout entier à cet homme absolu qui embrasait son être pour lui faire oublier cette peur insidieuse qu'il avait ressentie en Sibérie, qui l'avait poussé à venir au Sanctuaire et que jusque là il avait refusé de comprendre : la peur de_ le _perdre un jour.

Ses coudes et ses avant-bras de part et d'autre du visage de Milo, Camus tentait de l'embrasser tandis qu'il haletait sous les intrusions délicieuses du Grec qui le possédait jusqu'à lui en faire perdre l'esprit. Il aurait voulu se fondre totalement en lui, pour ne former qu'un tout, définitivement, que ces quelques instants d'amour volés ne rendaient possible que pour un fugace instant. Et, perdus qu'ils étaient dans le plaisir, dans un dernier chevauchement, alors qu'ils atteignaient la fusion parfaite de leurs âmes, les deux hommes se tendirent en même temps. L'un criant presque sa jouissance en un profond râle, l'autre la tête rejetée en arrière, ses lèvres se crispant pour laisser s'échapper un long gémissement. Une déferlante de plaisir absolu leur cingla les reins et les envoya au septième ciel.

Le nez perdu dans le cou en sueur de son amant où des boucles bleues ondulaient en désordre, Camus se laissait envahir par la quiétude de cet instant de calme après la tempête. Leurs souffles courts et hachés redevenaient plus profonds et tranquilles. Les mains de Milo caressaient le bas de son dos et son épaule. Et Camus était bien dans ses bras, à l'abri, comme protégé, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin. Quoique. Juste Milo et lui.

« Un de mes disciples est mort », dit-il tout simplement dans un souffle.

Camus ne savait si son amant l'avait entendu tant sa voix ressemblait à un faible murmure. Pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer, il avait besoin de le lui dire, même si quelque part, il avait l'impression de se trahir en révélant une faiblesse.

Milo mit une seconde avant de réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. De lui-même, le mystérieux Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace venait de se livrer, un peu. Il en était profondément heureux. Parce que Camus avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lever une partie du voile autour de sa personne. Sans cesser de le cajoler, il prit un ton totalement dépourvu de curiosité morbide, mais où seul un intérêt sincère pointait, et lui demanda :

« Lequel ?

— Isaac.

— Le petit teigneux aux cheveux verts ?

— Si tu veux. »

Milo renifla. Camus ne l'avait pas corrigé, alors qu'il détestait qu'on qualifie les gens de par leur comportement.

« C'est pour ça que tu es revenu, alors ? »

Camus ne bougea pas dans ses bras. Rien de rien.

« Non. »

Milo ne le crut pas une seconde. Parce que si ce n'était pas cela qui avait perturbé son homme, alors ce devait être une mission. Or rien ne pouvait déstabiliser à ce point le Verseau, à moins que cela ne concerne la sécurité de la Déesse. Cependant, Camus lui avait certifié plus tôt que ce n'était pas le cas. Et Milo lui faisait confiance.

« Tu as le droit d'être triste, tu sais. Tu le connais depuis... je sais pas moi, quatre ans ?

— ...

— Tu t'es investi dans son entraînement, dans son éducation...

— Arrête Milo, le coupa la voix froide du Verseau. Les sentiments n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire... Les émotions ne doivent influer sur quoi que ce soit, ni dicter nos décisions ou nous faire dévier de notre objectif. »

Le Grec eut un petit sourire dépité. Le voilà qui ressortait encore une des règles que se devaient de respecter les Saints de Glace. Qui donc essayait-il de convaincre ? Il reprit ses caresses, qu'il avait stoppées sans s'en apercevoir lorsque Camus avait haussé le ton, et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

_Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mon Camus, tu ne me tromperas pas. Je sais que derrière cette barrière d'indifférence se cache un cœur sensible._

« Je t'aime mon Camus », lui souffla-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, comme à chaque fois, pourtant son cœur s'embrasa lorsque deux saphirs insondables se posèrent sur lui et que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent sur un doux baiser.

Avec la grâce qui caractérisait le Français, celui-ci se détacha de Milo pour s'allonger à ses côtés, les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs longues chevelures d'un azur différent se mêlèrent sur l'oreiller, matelas soyeux accueillant les têtes devenues lourdes des deux hommes toujours étroitement enlacés. Une main blanche trouva sa place dans le cou puissant du Grec, son pouce caressant le coin de sa mâchoire à la peau si douce qu'une barbe naissante masquait. Une autre au hâle plus prononcé se posa, possessive, sur la nuque détendue du Français, où des doigts cajoleurs se perdirent.

Camus se nicha plus encore dans les bras de son Milo, nez contre nez, s'abreuvant de sa force virile, de son parfum unique d'homme. Et ce fut le cœur plus léger et empli de l'amour de son Scorpion qu'il s'endormit pour une nuit sans rêves sibériens.

Au petit matin, le Français se leva sans réveiller son amant qui dormait encore profondément. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres habituellement peu expressives du Verseau. Son ouïe focalisée sur la respiration profonde du Scorpion, il se vêtit en silence. Du bout des doigts, il redessina une boucle qui se perdait sur l'oreiller, son regard ne se détachant pas un instant de celui qui représentait sa seule faiblesse en tant que Saint de Glace.

Un « Je t'aime » fut murmuré dans le secret de son cœur mais seul un « Merci » à peine audible s'évanouit dans les airs, tandis qu'il amorçait son départ pour le treizième temple, son rapport sous le bras. Aussi ne vit-il pas la prunelle turquoise de celui qui habitait tout son être en silence s'ouvrir pour le regarder partir loin de lui, à l'autre bout du monde, dans le pays du froid, sans tenter de le retenir encore un peu à ses côtés.

* * *

Au milieu de la steppe glacée, se dessinait une silhouette élancée. De longs cheveux bleu-vert fouettaient les reins du premier gardien de cette contrée dangereuse. Dans son regard, que beaucoup qualifiaient d'indéchiffrable et sans vie, brillait pourtant une étincelle discrète de soulagement. Parce que, bien qu'il ait failli à son devoir de Verseau en s'attachant à un de ses apprentis, cet homme distant ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un bien-être certain à s'être un peu laissé aller à être lui-même l'espace de quelques heures. Cependant, cette pensée ne serait jamais révélée. Un autre des nombreux secrets que le mystérieux Français garderait pour lui, comme un trésor enfoui.

Et personne ne saurait jamais que lorsqu'il y repenserait, une pointe honteuse de regret au cœur, un léger sourire fleurirait au coin de ses lèvres, que seul un certain Scorpion pourrait déceler. Et comprendre…

**.:.: FIN :.:.**

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue._


	3. Erreur

_**CAMILO : BOUTS DE VIE  
**_

**Auteur :** Niacy^^.**  
Disclaimer :** Bien que les histoires sortent de mon cerveau, nos deux héros, eux, sont issus de celui de Masami Kurumada.**  
Résumé :** Série d'OS qui raconte certains aspects du quotidien de ce couple formé par Camus et Milo, les bons moments, les moins bons, les durs, les doux, les guimauves, etc... Bref, ce qui fait que ces deux-là sont ce qu'ils sont.**  
Rating :** T. Peut-être du T+ mais pas de M. 'suis pas douée pour ça^^. M'enfin, sait-on jamais.**  
Béta :** _Mégara_, sans qui le chemin qui ramène à l'écriture aurait été encore plus ardu et que je remercie d'autant plus.

* * *

_Pour ce troisième OS, je vous suggère d'écouter les chansons de SafetySuit __Stay__ et de Trading Yesterday _Shattered_, qui vous plongeront au plus juste dans cette page plutôt douloureuse de l'histoire de nos deux amants terribles._

_Bonne lecture à tous._  
_Niacy^^._

_PS : Qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse d'être de retour sur le fandom !  
_

* * *

**.:.: ERREUR :.:.**

* * *

Sur la petite embarcation qui servait à faire la liaison entre le continent et l'île sacrée du Sanctuaire, se tenait une silhouette abritée par une cape ample. Seules de longues boucles bleues, qui émergeaient de la capuche protégeant le visage du chevalier des gifles répétitives de la pluie qui s'abattait en salves, permettaient de deviner lequel d'entre eux revenait de mission.

La mer rugissait. Le vent grondait, faisait gonfler les vagues qui menaçaient de faire chavirer le bateau, manœuvré d'une main de maître par le passeur, rôdé aux sautes d'humeur de la mer Egée et aux dangers des côtes acérées et mortelles qui délimitaient l'île du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. De lourds nuages noirs obstruaient le faible quartier de lune qui avait dû rendre les armes face à la volonté du ciel, bien décidé à plonger le monde dans l'obscurité.

Milo était fourbu, usé par une mission qui ne lui avait concédé que très peu d'heures de sommeil, et qui surtout avait rongé jusqu'à la dernière fibre de son corps et de son esprit.

Une mission d'assassinat. Sale. Cruelle. Et immorale. Tuer ne le dérangeait jamais vraiment, cela faisait partie de son travail. Ce n'était pas toujours de gaieté de cœur mais ce qui devait être fait l'était toujours. Et il n'en éprouvait pas de réels remords, s'il y réfléchissait bien. C'était la volonté d'Athéna. Qui concordait habituellement avec sa propre vision de la justice. Mais celle-ci… Une telle mission relevait plutôt des attributions d'Aphrodite ou de DeathMask, pour qui massacrer des femmes et des enfants n'était pas un problème.

Milo serra les dents, les poings, tout son corps se contracta à ce souvenir. Son regard bleu perdit subitement son éclat lumineux pour s'assombrir, reflet du ciel menaçant au-dessus de sa tête, reflet de la rage qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

La mort n'était-elle pas plus douce entre leurs mains qu'entre les siennes ? Une rose au parfum envoûtant qui vous endort, une attaque furtive qui vous tue sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte ?

Alors que lui… Son attaque était réputée pour être l'une des plus douloureuses parmi celles des douze chevaliers d'or. Sa mission première n'était pas de tuer mais de tirer des informations, y compris par la force. Ou de punir, et lorsque c'était à titre d'exemple, la démonstration était on ne peut plus persuasive. Selon son propre code moral, il désignait, jugeait ses victimes, leur laissant le choix entre la capitulation ou la mort. Dans ce dernier cas, il pointait un doigt meurtrier sur elles, comme un juge impitoyable, un bourreau qui appuyait sur la gâchette. Avec une conscience aiguë de chaque chose, il ôtait la vie… douloureusement, pour punir les responsables des crimes à la hauteur de leur traîtrise envers le Sanctuaire.

Des femmes et des enfants innocents ne méritaient pas ça. Pas de mourir comme ça.

Les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi face au spectacle de mort surgissaient dès qu'il fermait les paupières. Les cris de terreur, les pleurs, résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il revoyait l'affolement, les tentatives de fuite dans ce couloir étroit… Le sang qui giclait… L'effondrement des corps les uns après les autres…

Et cette terrible sensation de travail mal fait, d'infini gâchis… « Aucun témoin, Milo », tels avaient été les ordres du Pope. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses cibles se réunissent finalement en ce lieu, à cette heure ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce petit groupe de femmes et d'enfants assiste à leur assassinat ? Qu'il arrive à ce moment-là précisément ? Pourquoi ?

Non. Les siennes, de missions, étaient généralement plus… propres, si un tel terme pouvait être appliqué à un travail comme le sien.

Milo se sentait mal, aspiré dans une spirale de quelque chose qui ressemblait progressivement et dangereusement à de… la culpabilité. Oui. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. En effleurer les pourtours le faisait déjà vaciller trop dangereusement. Il était ébranlé. Et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Et souffler, au moins quelques instants, avant de devoir faire face à ses collègues à des lieues de ces considérations… sentimentales. Mièvres.

D'un pas lourd, après avoir salué d'un bref hochement de tête le passeur, Milo parcourut les quelques mètres de l'embarcadère au bois saturé d'eau pour disparaître au coin d'un sentier qui grimpait à flanc de rocher. La tête basse pour se protéger, il gravit les interminables marches qui séparaient les différentes maisons des ultimes protecteurs de la Déesse. Pourtant, alors qu'il ne souhaitait que se reposer, il ne s'arrêta pas dans son temple. Sur le parvis de marbre devenu gris dans la nuit, sa silhouette se tassa pour lui permettre de s'engouffrer dans l'un des souterrains secrets qui reliaient les maisons zodiacales. Tant pour se protéger des intempéries brutales de cet été caniculaire que pour s'assurer la discrétion des épaisses parois de terre, qui masquaient son cosmos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage grave, les yeux plissés, il attendit un instant à la sortie de la grotte que le temps se calme. A ses pieds, les gouttes de pluie rebondissaient sur le sol imperméable et formaient des flaques qui seraient vite asséchées par le soleil brûlant le lendemain. Les trombes d'eau chassées par des rafales de vent passaient devant lui, tels des rideaux de tristesse qui ne pouvaient lutter contre ces déferlantes déchaînées. Le onzième temple, si majestueux, semblait d'une infinie mélancolie, tandis que les colonnes lavées et relavées par l'eau tiède qui s'y écrasait sans ménagement se dressaient devant lui de toute leur hauteur.

Après une courte inspiration destinée à lui donner le courage de braver les éléments, Milo s'élança, les pans de sa cape lui offrant une mince protection, et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son salut.

Camus.

La porte de ses appartements n'était pas close. Jamais elle ne l'était, du reste. Qui aurait l'audace de s'aventurer dans les quartiers d'un chevalier d'or ? Qui serait assez fou pour sortir par ce temps détestable ? Et qui mis à part Milo du Scorpion aurait souhaité se trouver en présence du glacial Verseau ?

Le silence habitait les lieux, comme à l'accoutumée, et, désireux de ne pas troubler la sérénité de la maison de son compagnon, ce fut à pas de velours que Milo se débarrassa de sa protection trempée qu'il étendit soigneusement sur une chaise près de l'entrée, qu'il ébroua rapidement d'un mouvement de la main son épaisse chevelure et qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre tout au fond du couloir.

L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir la silhouette endormie du Français, mais connaissant parfaitement les lieux pour les avoir maintes fois envahis, Milo se dirigea à l'aveugle vers le lit d'un pas sûr, même si sa démarche trahissait toutefois la fatigue qui menaçait de remporter son combat d'usure contre son organisme. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, Camus ne bougea pas. Avait-il senti sa présence ? Savait-il instinctivement que l'intrus qui avait pénétré dans son antre ne lui voulait aucun mal ? Milo n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Ne pouvait pas y réfléchir. Il était trop fatigué. Cette mission l'avait vraiment affaibli bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir, il s'allongea sur le flanc par-dessus les draps et se roula en boule, ses boucles humides se mêlant aux mèches lisses et soyeuses de son compagnon qui caressaient sa joue sur l'oreiller. Il ne resterait pas longtemps. Juste quelques minutes pour reprendre des forces près de celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Se reposer. Se ressaisir. Retrouver une sérénité qui le fuyait. Quelques minutes, oui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus. Milo avait conscience qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, en pleine nuit, à peine rentré de mission.

La respiration calme et régulière de son amant apaisait ses sens, le roulis de la pluie dehors le berçait doucement. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

Le sommeil gagna son combat sur son corps fatigué.  
Tout devint noir.  
Tout devint silencieux.  
La paix… près de Camus.  
Enfin.

* * *

Au petit matin, ce ne fut pas l'arrêt de la pluie qui était tombée toute la nuit sans discontinuer, ni le pépiement d'un rossignol à sa fenêtre qui réveillèrent Camus, mais l'entrave de ses draps qui refusaient de recouvrir ses épaules. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé quelques secondes auparavant, il se rendit compte que le jour n'était pas encore levé, que la pénombre se plaisait à rester plus longtemps entre les murs de sa chambre. Il devait être encore très tôt.

Avec une grâce dont il n'avait pas conscience, le Français se retourna dans son lit pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une masse sombre, indéfinie, mais qui ne laissait aucun doute au Verseau quant à l'identité de celui qui s'était apparemment glissé dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire _sur _son lit.

_Milo._

Les sourcils franchement froncés, le Français tendit une main pour finalement suspendre son geste à quelques centimètres de l'épaule du Grec. Épaule recouverte d'un vêtement ? Effectivement, à présent que sa vue s'était accoutumée à l'obscurité somme toute relative, les formes devenaient plus précises, les contrastes se faisaient plus accentués. La tête perdue sous ses boucles folles, replié sur lui comme pour se protéger, les genoux près de sa poitrine, Milo semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil.

_Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Et pourquoi… ? _

Camus ne s'interrogea pas plus, alors que son compagnon reniflait légèrement, son visage se rapprochant instinctivement de lui. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne par quel tour de force un Milo profondément endormi avait pu se faufiler contre lui, caler son épaule contre son aisselle et poser sa tête sur son torse, Camus se retrouva avec son amant dans les bras. Cette attitude arracha malgré lui un éclat de douceur dans les prunelles d'ordinaire si froides du Verseau, avant qu'il se reprenne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment chaleureuse pour lui, mais dans laquelle se devinait sa préoccupation.

Bien entendu, aucune réponse ne lui fut rendue. Pas qu'il s'y attendait non plus.

De courtes minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles le onzième gardien ne lâcha pas des yeux l'homme qui se recroquevillait contre lui, comme à la recherche de plus de chaleur, alors que les températures de ce matin estival étaient déjà terriblement élevées. Pourtant, même s'il appréciait se retrouver près de Milo après une longue semaine d'absence, Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir et de reprocher à ce dernier son inconscience. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit le fait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici ! Le danger de révéler leur secret était beaucoup trop élevé et le risque d'être démasqués beaucoup trop grand. Pas que Camus craigne que quiconque pénètre dans son temple à cette heure indue de la nuit -ou du matin- mais si quelqu'un avait vent que Milo s'était faufilé en pleine nuit dans sa chambre, dès son retour de mission, trouver une explication dans ce cas semblerait difficile.

Finalement, le Verseau décida de mettre un terme à cette situation hypothétiquement dangereuse pour eux.

« Milo. » Le Français se pencha un peu en avant pour réveiller le beau au bois dormant. « Milo ! » Sans douceur, sa main souleva les cheveux qui masquaient les yeux clos de l'arachnide. « Milo, insista-t-il.

— Hmm. »

Malgré sa contrariété, Camus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une infinie tendresse pour l'homme qui venait de se rencogner contre lui, un bras emprisonnant sa taille, comme pour le retenir encore un court instant. Pourtant l'heure n'était pas à ces considérations affectives.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là. » La voix grondeuse du Maître du froid résonna dans la chambre silencieuse, mais n'eut pas l'effet escompté : le Grec n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. « Milo, reprit-il, plus durement. Tu dois p…

— Je sais, le coupa celui-ci d'un ton presque sec. Accorde-moi deux minutes, s'te plait… », marmonna le dormeur avant de déposer un simple baiser sur le torse de Camus et d'accentuer son étreinte.

_Deux minutes ?_ Ce qui en langage scorpionnesque signifiait deux heures. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

« On ne les a pas. Tu n'as _rien _à faire ici ! Tu ne _devrais_ pas être là mais dans _ton_ lit, le sermonna froidement Camus.

— Je sais.

— Si tu le savais vraiment, tu ne serais pas…

— Ça te dérange tant que ça ? »

Camus resta coi. La réplique immédiate de Milo l'avait surpris par sa dureté et cette pointe acide qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien sûr que la présence de Milo ne le dérangeait pas en soi mais… les circonstances faisaient que… Il soupira intérieurement.

« La question n'est pas là et tu le sais très bien », admonesta-t-il, un peu sèchement pour masquer son propre regret, son mécontentement pointant malgré tout dans le ton employé. « Tu n'es pas raisonnable. »

L'étreinte autour de sa taille se relâcha et Milo replia son bras pour libérer le Français, lui laissant une désagréable sensation de vide. Pour autant, Camus se devait de rester ferme.

« Que tu t'endormes le soir chez moi et que par conséquent tu y passes la nuit, passe mais pas que tu…

— C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je rentre chez moi. »

Et comme si Milo n'avait pas été profondément endormi quelques instants plus tôt, il se retourna en un froncement de draps pour se dresser de toute sa hauteur, dans ses vêtements froissés, et offrir son dos au Verseau toujours allongé dans le lit.

« Milo, ce n'est pas…

— Pas la peine. Excuse-moi d'avoir troublé ta petite vie tranquille et d'avoir voulu être un instant près de toi. » Milo lui jeta un regard froid par-dessus son épaule. « Je ne recommencerai pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Redressé dans son lit, en appui sur un bras tendu, Camus observa sans un mot Milo se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sa chambre. Lorsque les mots « Bonne journée » furent prononcés sans un regard pour lui, tandis que la porte claquait dans la seconde qui suivait, laissant un Camus d'apparence impassible mais intérieurement troublé par la réaction trop vive de son compagnon, un sentiment d'incompréhension fit trembler ses défenses.

Il n'avait fait qu'agir avec prudence. Personne ne devait rien soupçonner. Il avait eu raison. L'attitude de Milo était beaucoup trop irréfléchie. La preuve venait d'en être faite de par la réaction puérile de son amant. Oui, il avait eu raison de réagir ainsi. Camus en était intimement persuadé. Parfois Milo n'envisageait pas suffisamment les conséquences possibles de ses actes et prenait les choses trop à la légère.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il chasser ce sentiment de culpabilité qui s'insinuait en lui, cette impression tenace d'avoir raté quelque chose ?

* * *

_« Je ne recommencerai pas. »_

Ces paroles de Milo avaient été appliquées au pied de la lettre car, pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, le Scorpion ne vint pas une seule fois au onzième temple, pas plus que les deux amants ne se virent au détour d'une dorienne abîmée, au milieu des innombrables marches de l'escalier de marbre du Sanctuaire ou sur l'aire d'entraînement réservée aux chevaliers d'or. Dire qu'ils se fuyaient n'était pas le terme correct. Parce que Camus n'avait en rien changé ses habitudes de vie : entraînements matinaux à l'aube lorsque la chaleur écrasante était encore supportable pour quelqu'un peu habitué aux températures effroyablement lourdes des journées grecques, repas pris dans son temple -et le contenu des casseroles à demi pleines ressassait l'absence d'une certaine personne-, après-midis dans les archives du treizième temple ou à lire dans la fraîcheur salutaire de son salon, puis ses promenades, solitaires et étrangement silencieuses, le soir tombé le long des côtes déchirées de l'île.

Non, Milo l'évitait. Car il n'était pas rare habituellement que les deux amants secrets se croisent plusieurs fois par jour à la faveur d'un heureux hasard ou que le Grec décide d'écourter ses séances journalières d'entraînement pour passer du temps auprès de son meilleur ami qu'il voyait si rarement. Et ce constat fendait le cœur du discret Verseau, dont les tourments intérieurs se voyaient étouffés sous une apparente et froide indifférence à tout ce qui l'entourait. Pour tout un chacun, le Maître de l'Eau et de la Glace était semblable à lui-même : détaché de tout et de tout le monde. Insensible à l'absence remarquée à ses côtés de son ami, de méchante humeur ces deux derniers jours.

Deux journées pendant lesquelles le Français avait attendu un geste de son si impulsif compagnon. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Camus n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son attitude et surtout la virulence de sa réaction. Le onzième gardien avait d'abord pensé que cela lui passerait, mais force était de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Alors comprenant que Milo resterait campé sur ses positions, par simple goût du défi, de provocation ou stupide fierté mal placée, et surtout voyant son séjour au Sanctuaire tirer vers la fin, Camus prit sur lui de le retrouver au temple du Scorpion et de mettre fin à cette guerre des nerfs qui, il devait bien l'admettre, le peinait. Sans compter que les querelles à ce point mesquines et enfantines insupportaient le Français. Ils étaient au-dessus de cela, quand même !

Aussi, au retour d'un crochet par les corniches de la falaise, las de s'interroger en vain sur les raisons du comportement soudain et incompréhensible de Milo, le Verseau se dirigea-t-il vers le temple du Scorpion. Ses pas feutrés foulèrent légèrement le hall de la huitième maison, qui resta cette fois désespérément vide et silencieux. Nulle trace de son gardien qui d'ordinaire sortait toujours de derrière l'une des épaisses colonnes pour surprendre tout visiteur ou pour accueillir son amant d'un sourire charmeur, et l'accompagner jusque ses appartements. Près de la sortie, des bruits de pierres qui se fendent accrochèrent l'oreille de l'espion attitré du Sanctuaire et la montée de cosmos qui précéda ne laissait aucun doute quant aux occupations du Scorpion d'or.

Sans pour autant masquer sa présence, Camus se fraya discrètement un chemin le long du haut bâtiment, toujours à l'ombre des larges doriennes que le soleil frappait de ses rayons brûlants, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'arrière-cour qui servait également de terrain d'entraînement au fougueux Grec.

Ce dernier, torse-nu, les cheveux retenus en arrière en un bas catogan, s'échinait à pratiquer des mouvements d'arts martiaux. Ses jambes puissantes fouettaient l'air lourd avec agressivité. Ses poings, recouverts de bandelettes blanches à l'origine et qui recouvraient une partie de ses avant-bras, frappaient un ennemi invisible. Les muscles de son dos, de ses épaules, de son torse, de son ventre, se contractaient à chaque mouvement, se durcissaient sous la peau dorée en sueur, témoins de l'ardeur avec laquelle il enchaînait les coups avec une vitesse que seuls des guerriers aguerris, dotés d'une capacité équivalente, pouvaient suivre sans risque d'être touchés, blessés, voire tués, sans même comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Le cosmos rougeoyant qui l'entourait d'un halo à peine visible enfla à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient jusqu'à le recouvrir d'une lumière d'un doré à volutes incarnats, aux velléités assurément menaçantes. Son bras se tendit subitement dans la direction du huitième temple, un faisceau rouge sang s'échappa d'un ongle aiguisé et la terre explosa au même instant aux pieds du Verseau qui, bras croisés, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Des éclats de marbre volèrent et la poussière se souleva, créant un écran de fumée qui ne masqua pourtant nullement la vision du Français, toujours impassible contre sa colonne de pierre, toute son attention portée sur son compagnon.

Le Scorpion l'avait volontairement visé, sans mettre sa menace à exécution. Jamais Milo ne lèverait la main sur Camus. Tous deux le savaient parfaitement. Et le contraire était tout aussi vrai. Cependant le Scorpion avait été très clair dans ce message : il lui en voulait toujours.

Milo se redressa de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et se tourna pour lui faire face, son attitude franchement agressive. L'air autour de lui était semblable à une immense chape de plomb, lourde de rancœur, d'incompréhension et de colère rentrée.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à s'observer sans un mot, immobiles, à simplement s'affronter du regard, avant que le plus jeune des deux ne parcoure la distance qui les séparait. Un long regard en coin, masqué en partie par les boucles azurées, invita tacitement Camus à suivre l'hôte des lieux jusque dans ses quartiers.

Dans la petite cuisine, sous un silence pesant, Milo s'essuya le visage avec la serviette qu'il avait récupérée sur les marches arrière de son temple, avant d'avaler la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau sous le regard imperturbable du Français.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, commença Milo, sans un regard pour le Verseau, en retirant sèchement le lien qui retenait ses cheveux.

— Nous devons parler, Milo.

— Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ?

— Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires ?, lui répliqua rudement le Scorpion sans daigner se tourner vers lui.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

— Non, c'est vrai. Toi, tu ne dis rien. » Les orbes turquoise, chargés d'animosité, se braquèrent sur Camus qui ne se laissa pas perturber par l'hostilité évidente de son compagnon. « Tu diriges, tu ordonnes, et tu réprimandes quand on ne t'obéit pas, c'est tout.

— Tu sais que c'est faux.

— Tu crois ?, renifla Milo, en croisant les bras, les reins appuyés sur le plan de travail près de l'évier.

— Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Si tu as besoin de passer tes nerfs sur moi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. »

Milo ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'un sourire en coin. Pour autant cette attitude de feinte décontraction ne trompait pas Camus, pas quand tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient comme si Milo tentait de s'empêcher de bondir.

« Passer mes nerfs. Tu y vas fort, Camus. Quand je ne viens pas envahir ton espace personnel, tu appelles cela 'passer les nerfs' ? Moi, j'appelle ça mettre de la distance.

— Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Cela ne te va pas, cingla le Français, en croisant à son tour les bras sur la poitrine, comme pour dresser une barrière entre son amant et lui. Tu es en colère contre moi, je le vois bien.

— C'est bien la seule chose que tu saches voir ! »

Camus ne releva pas cette dernière remarque, même s'il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Milo pouvait l'attaquer verbalement autant qu'il le voulait, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il voulait des réponses quant à l'attitude du Scorpion. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par ses provocations gratuites qui n'avaient pour but que de le décharger de son ressentiment à son égard et de le faire dévier de son objectif.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu réagisses de la sorte ? »

Le Grec ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard pour le poser quelque part devant lui et de se retrancher dans un mutisme buté.

« Le silence. Je vois. C'est donc la défense que tu t'es choisie. » Camus savait que le ton quelque peu hautain qu'il employait le faisait passer pour un homme condescendant, pour autant il ne rectifia pas : l'attitude puérile de son compagnon l'agaçait, même s'il se faisait un devoir de n'en rien montrer. « Tu es beaucoup plus mature d'ordinaire. Et franc. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

Les yeux du Scorpion se plissèrent et un bref reflet rouge étincela, trahissant son état d'esprit. Milo n'avait pas apprécié.

« Toi qui es si perspicace, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?, siffla le Grec après quelques instants d'un blanc pesant.

— Je ne suis pas là pour jouer aux devinettes.

— Ça, j'avais compris, merci ! »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Camus n'aurait pas insisté face à cet entêtement injustifié et aurait tourné les talons, préférant ignorer les remarques acerbes de son vis-à-vis et tirer un trait sur le sujet. Il ne s'encombrait pas l'esprit des sautes d'humeur et autres frustrations de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais… C'était de Milo qu'il s'agissait. De Milo et de lui. Le Français ne voulait pas rester fâché avec lui. Leur temps ensemble était bien trop précieux et trop rare à ses yeux pour le gâcher par des broutilles sans importance.

Devant le silence qui avait suivi la réponse couperet de Milo et qui s'éternisait, Camus ne savait comment agir. Milo réagissait de façon très inhabituelle. C'était inattendu et déroutant. Il devait changer de tactique : l'affrontement était l'un des domaines de prédilection du Scorpion et le provoquer était rentrer dans son jeu. Plutôt que de s'attarder sur les faits, il devait trouver la raison de son ressentiment envers lui.

_Reprenons les choses à leur commencement. Avant qu'il ne parte en mission, Milo allait bien. C'est à son retour qu'il…_, Camus stoppa le cours de ses pensées :

« Est-ce que je dois toute cette animosité au fait que je t'aie recadré pour ton manque de prudence l'autre jour ?, tenta le Verseau, intérieurement incertain. Parce que…

— Tu m'as recadré ? Et puis quoi encore ? », s'offusqua Milo, en le fusillant des yeux.

_C'était donc cela_, conclut le Français.

« Le fait que je sois venu te voir en pleine nuit après une dure mission et qu'épuisé, je me sois écroulé de sommeil dans ton lit, ne veut _pas_ dire que tu m'as recadré. Le fait, haussa-t-il encore d'un ton en s'avançant vers Camus, que j'aie voulu être près de toi quelques instants pour me calmer avant de retourner chez moi, et que j'aie un peu tardé à réaliser où j'étais, et que _toi_ », un regard noir de colère se braqua sur lui, « si parfait, si… Camuesque, tu me l'aies rappelé, ne veut _pas_ dire que tu m'as _recadré _», gronda-t-il en appuyant fortement sur le mot qu'avait employé Camus. C'était une attaque en règle. « Je ne suis pas un de tes élèves qui a besoin de…

— Alors cesse d'agir comme s'il n'y avait aucune conséquence à tes actes ! » Camus s'en voulut immédiatement de l'avoir interrompu en pleine réplique, cela trahissait son agitation intérieure croissante. Il devait retrouver son calme. « Arrête de m'obliger à…

— Parce que je t'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit maintenant ?, rugit Milo, hors de lui. Mais si tu n'es pas content, tu t'en vas ! Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à rester avec moi !

— Baisse d'un ton, Milo. »

Le calme désarmant de Camus rongeait les nerfs et la patience du Scorpion, que cette impassibilité ne faisait qu'enrager davantage. Camus ne ressentait rien et ne comprenait rien.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que des oreilles indiscrètes nous entendent ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Aïoros est mort et Dokho est parti, on est tranquille, poursuivit-il avec cynisme, visiblement content de lui. Et si je ne m'abuse, d'habitude tu ne te préoccupes pas de ce qu'on puisse nous entendre quand je te donne du plaisir et que tu…

— Arrête ça tout de suite, Milo ! », claqua la voix glaciale du Maître des Glaces. Ça allait trop loin.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me donner la fessée ? Dominer les autres, les regarder de haut comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes, c'est ça qui te fait bander Camus ?

— Tu deviens vulgaire.

— Tu crois ? »

Camus était resté de marbre face aux horreurs que lui avait lancées Milo en pleine figure, même si intérieurement il en allait autrement. Il était évident que ce dernier cherchait à le provoquer, pourtant le Grec savait que ce genre de choses n'affectait pas le Français, plutôt imperméable aux attaques verbales, qui rentraient par une oreille et sortaient aussitôt par l'autre. Du moins… lorsque ce n'était pas Milo qui les proférait. Parce qu'à ces dernières paroles, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, lui coupant un instant le souffle.

_« Dominer les autres, les regarder de haut comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes… » Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois toi aussi, Milo ? Je pensais que… _

Camus stoppa le cours de ses pensées, ne voulant pas se laisser perturber davantage. Milo lui en voulait et se vengeait sur lui. Pourquoi réagissait-il avec autant de véhémence ? Cette question restait un mystère pour le réservé Verseau.

Il devait aplanir le conflit, avant que tout ne dérape vraiment.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu te laisses emporter par tes émotions, par ta colère…

— Tu recommences avec tes leçons de morale sur la maîtrise des émotions. Arrête, bon sang ! », ordonna Milo, son poing frappant violemment le plan de travail contre lequel il était appuyé.

Il était assez rare que Milo extériorise sa colère de façon aussi évidente. Devant lui en tout cas. Ce qui surprit Camus qui n'en montra pourtant rien, imperturbablement droit et rigide à la porte de la cuisine.

« Je ne suis pas un de tes élèves, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner. Aucune ! Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi, et tu n'as aucun droit de me dicter ma conduite. N'oublie pas qui je suis.

— Je sais parfaitement qui tu es. Justement. Et à ce titre, en tant que chevalier d'or, tu…

— Je pensais être plus que ça à tes yeux, le coupa Milo d'une voix triste, qui fit l'effet d'une claque au Verseau. Je ne suis pas simplement ton collègue, mais également ton compagnon. Et c'est en tant que tel que je m'adresse à toi. Toujours. Mais visiblement, cela ne marche que dans un sens. »

Abasourdi, Camus ne sut que répondre. Un vrai coup de massue.

« Je dois te décevoir, hein, Camus ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas faire la part des choses, que je ne sais pas faire la distinction entre le travail et le privé. Eh bien, tu te trompes. C'est _toi_ qui a faux sur toute la ligne. Parce que cette discussion touche à la sphère privée et non professionnelle. A trop vouloir séparer l'une de l'autre, tu nous fais du mal à tous les deux, parce que tu ne _sais_ pas faire la distinction, toi, justement. »

Camus restait immobile, planté sur ses jambes écartées, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage stoïque. Mais contrairement à ce que Milo pouvait penser, ce n'était en rien parce qu'il était indifférent aux paroles, dures, de son amant -et non son collègue, il le savait !- mais parce qu'il était stupéfait par la teneur de ses propos. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment la conversation avait pu dévier ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas ses reproches.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me faire la morale sur la maîtrise de mes émotions, parce que j'en ai rien à faire !, reprit tout aussi durement Milo. On parle de nous, là ! Pas d'une quelconque mission, insista-t-il en lançant son bras devant lui. Je m'emporte parce que ce n'est pas un sujet anodin ! Parce que c'est important ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Camus. A tout cacher, à tout intérioriser, à faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si _ça _ne me touchait pas. Moi, je dis ce que je ressens, j'éprouve des choses, là ! », son poing frappa sa poitrine avec force, pour appuyer ses propos, « que je ne peux pas garder pour moi, parce que… » Milo tourna la tête en soupirant profondément, pour tenter de se reprendre.

_Milo regarde-moi_, voulut demander Camus. Mais il resta parfaitement silencieux, les lèvres scellées.

« T'es-tu seulement demandé une seule fois _pourquoi_ j'étais venu ce soir-là ? », demanda le Grec d'une voix trop amère, trop grave.

La tournure que prenait cette discussion le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et la vitesse à laquelle son cœur commençait à s'emballer à mesure des reproches de Milo à son encontre envahissait le Français d'une impression d'oppression croissante, qui devenait presque angoissante.

_Regarde-moi, Milo…_

« Est-ce que ça t'a effleuré au moins l'esprit que si j'avais pris le risque de mettre en danger notre secret -parce que quoique tu en dises j'en étais parfaitement conscient- c'était parce qu'après cette mission je n'allais pas bien ? Parce que je ne voulais pas être seul ?_ »_

L'intensité des orbes turquoise qui plongèrent juste à cet instant précis dans les siens lui coupa le souffle. Milo lui en voulait tellement…

_« _Parce que j'avais besoin de _toi ? _»

_Milo, je…_

Mais lorsque Milo se planta subitement devant lui, son visage dur juste à quelques centimètres du sien, son regard déterminé et impitoyablement agressif le défiant de répliquer**,** Camus ne put qu'avaler sa salive et afficher un visage exempt de la moindre trace de sensibilité. La seule chose qu'il sache faire pour se protéger.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je sois si imprudent, si irréfléchi ? »

_Bien sûr que non._

« Tu _sais_ à quel point tu comptes pour moi, tu _sais_ combien notre relation est importante à mes yeux, tu le _sais_, non ? »

_Oui. Je…_

« Penses-tu vraiment que je voudrais mettre tout ça en péril pour… une broutille ? Que je veuille prendre le risque de tout perdre ?

— … »

_Dis quelque chose !_, se fustigea le Verseau, sentant la situation dériver vers des eaux par trop incontrôlables et dangereuses. Il savait qu'il devait parler, tenter de rattraper Milo, l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. Tout sur le visage du Grec, même si fermé, lui criait de réagir. Maintenant ! Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Camus ne savait tout simplement ni comment faire, ni quoi dire ! Il se débattait désespérément avec ses contradictions, déchiré entre ce que lui soufflait son cœur et ce que lui dictait son conditionnement de chevalier des Glaces.

Pendant un moment incroyablement long et paradoxalement trop court, les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence. L'un dont le corps tout entier tremblait de colère, qui essayait à grand peine de se maîtriser, la mâchoire serrée, une aura brûlante autour de lui. L'autre, d'une droiture impressionnante, imperturbablement impassible malgré les mots qui lui avaient été assénés sans que son trouble ne se lise d'aucune manière, drapé dans sa dignité glacée.

« Tu ne dis rien. Tu n'as pas de réplique toute faite, cette fois ? Tu n'y as pas pensé, c'est ça ? », lui lança Milo d'une voix dépitée, son regard turquoise d'une dureté rarement dirigée contre son amant le clouant sur place.

Le Scorpion fit un pas en arrière, comme si la proximité physique avec le Français le brûlait, le dégoûtait, du moins c'est ainsi que l'interpréta Camus.

« Tu n'as vu que le côté déraisonnable de la situation, je parie. Les faits. La logique. Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie, Camus. Tu te crois quelqu'un d'intelligent, et tu l'es assurément, bien plus que moi c'est certain, mais en vérité, tu ne l'es pas tant que ça. Tu connais plein de choses sur les livres, sur le monde, mais tu ne sais rien. »

_C'est faux, Milo._

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, au final. Parce que si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu aurais cherché à comprendre pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte. Tu n'aurais pas attendu deux jours, deux putains de journées Camus !, avant de venir me voir et de régler les choses entre nous. Est-ce que tu réalises, bon sang ?

— …

— Et d'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu venu ? Parce que tu sentais que _j'_allais mal ou parce que _tu_ te sentais mal ? Moi… Moi, je serais venu dès le lendemain matin, tu le sais en plus. Moi, j'aurais tout fait pour que _tu_ ailles bien. Mais pas toi. Tu ne fonctionnes pas comme ça. »

Un pli amer au coin des lèvres, Milo se retourna pour s'éloigner. Camus ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder lui tourner le dos. Milo lui en voulait, pour ce qu'il _était_. Ses poings se refermèrent pour masquer les tremblements de ses doigts, seuls signes visibles du trouble qui avait envahi le Français.

« Je crois que tu devrais partir, Camus. »

_Non, __Milo._

« Je pense que l'on doit réfléchir calmement. Chacun de notre côté. »

_Ne fais pas ça._

« Laisse-moi… s'il te plait. »

Milo ferma les yeux en formulant cette dernière phrase, véritable crève-cœur pour le Scorpion.

« Comme tu veux », parvint à répondre Camus, sans que le moindre trémolo ne vienne enrouer sa voix.

Camus se retira, discrètement, sans un bruit, sans voir le visage contracté de Milo qui tentait de retenir ses larmes. Sans voir celui-ci frapper du poing le mur en marbre de sa cuisine, luttant pour contenir la peine qui l'envahissait, murmurant un « Mais je ne le veux pas, Camus. »

Camus se retira, sans un mot, sans que quiconque le croiserait n'aurait pu déceler le chagrin et le déchirement dans ses yeux vides et sombres, sur son visage impavide sur lequel coulaient pourtant des larmes invisibles.

* * *

Il faisait lourd. L'orage, qui avait fini par éclater il y avait un peu moins de deux heures, grondait à l'extérieur. Il n'allégeait pourtant en rien l'atmosphère suffocante de l'été grec. Les corps restaient poisseux malgré les douches fraîches répétées, et les petites bêtes d'orage se posaient sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte, s'ingéniant à les chatouiller insupportablement. Ces désagréments, Camus n'en avait cure. Tapi dans les ombres comme il l'était, son attention portée sur un point précis, il n'était qu'observation.

Un éclair déchira le ciel chargé de cette nuit noire et dans la pénombre, ses yeux devenus des lacs sombres et fixes brillèrent d'une froide impassibilité. Impassibilité, et pas indifférence, alors que l'objet de son étude se révélait soudainement à la lumière.

Milo dormait, dans son lit trop grand. Il semblait avoir chaud. Sur son dos nu, ses lourdes boucles azurées cohabitaient avec des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur la peau dorée.

Passé le flash de lumière, Camus ré-accommoda sa vue en fonction de la luminosité toute relative de la chambre du huitième temple et laissa son regard se promener sur le corps alangui, perdu dans une mer de draps blancs et chiffonnés. Les creux et les pleins ne lui étaient pas visibles mais le Français les connaissait par cœur pour en avoir dessiné et redessiné maintes fois les courbes de ses mains, de ses lèvres.

Le tonnerre gronda et Milo remua. Sa tête quitta l'oreiller dans lequel il avait enfoui son nez, et d'un geste rageur le Grec envoya valser le peu de drap qui le recouvrait pour se lever.

Camus recula imperceptiblement pour ne faire plus qu'un avec le mur dans son dos, contre lequel il était appuyé depuis une longue heure, et se fondit dans la pénombre, se sachant pourtant hors de vue de son amant.

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer, frappait les carreaux en une sinistre mélodie, une complainte qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du cœur du onzième gardien. Le visage de Milo se refléta sur la fenêtre devant laquelle il s'était planté dans le plus simple appareil. Malgré ses traits déformés par la danse des filaments d'eau sur la vitre, son visage semblait soucieux. Triste. Et il resta là, immobile, dans la nuit, à observer durant de longues minutes l'extérieur de ses yeux beaucoup trop ternes.

Un éclair déchira à nouveau la nuit noire.

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Dans le reflet du carreau, il venait d'entrevoir le visage de Camus. Sa chevelure sombre, son teint clair, ses yeux durs et intransigeants, sa beauté froide. Illusion.

Il était seul. Il se sentait si seul.

Un long moment, il se laissa absorber par l'hypnotisme de la pluie qui glissait sur les vitres. Sans réellement les voir, il suivait les gouttes d'eau qui traçaient des pleurs invisibles sur son visage et son torse découvert. Pareilles aux larmes qu'il avait tant tentées de retenir et qu'il avait finalement versées durant la journée. Cette maudite journée.

Un nouveau grondement attira son attention. Les dieux devaient être particulièrement en colère pour déverser leur rage sur Terre aussi violemment. Les sourcils froncés, son regard aux prunelles turquoise s'aiguisa, tenta de voir au-delà du gouffre noir qu'était devenu l'arrière de son temple. En vain. Un frisson le parcourut. Pourtant il n'avait pas froid, pas avec cette lourdeur qui entravait tout mouvement.

Avec lenteur, sa large main se posa sur le carreau froid pour y caresser l'image chimérique de Camus formée un peu auparavant. La buée se dessina autour de ses doigts, le captivant un instant. Un si court instant. Et une vague de remords et de regrets monta inexorablement en lui, puis après l'avoir submergé vint mourir sur ses lèvres en un lourd soupir.

Un grondement de tonnerre fit légèrement s'ébranler sous ses doigts la vitre, dont les vibrations remontèrent le long de son bras, dans son dos. Un triste semblant de sourire brisa alors la ligne de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il regardait, morne et désabusé, l'image de l'homme qu'il était se refléter sur les ravines et les ruissellements de la fenêtre…

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel.

Et encore cette illusion : Camus derrière lui. Camus avec lui. Un Camus inaccessible. Hors de portée.

« Camus », murmura-t-il, dépité, la tête basse, son front se plaquant sur la surface fraîche. Triste consolation.

Ce n'était pas ce contact froid qu'il souhaitait mais celui qui avait le pouvoir de le contrôler. Camus. Il l'obsédait, le rendait fou, l'avait rendu accro, le laissant désespérément seul et triste, vide, maintenant qu'il lui avait tourné le dos.

« Camus », répéta-t-il, en fermant les paupières, résigné.

Camus… Comme il aimait prononcer ce nom… Comme il aimait tout ce qui s'y rattachait… Comme il l'aimait… Lui.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon amour ? Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ? »

Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent, crissant sur le carreau, et formèrent un poing, pauvre tentative pour essayer de se raccrocher à une époque qui n'était plus.

« Excuse-moi, Milo. »

Une voix froide et pourtant chaleureuse troubla le silence relatif de la nuit et fit se tendre le triste Scorpion. Après l'hallucination visuelle, l'hallucination auditive ? Mais ce n'était pas une illusion.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. La caresse d'un souffle chaud sur son épaule lui fit ouvrir les yeux et relever la tête avec lenteur et appréhension. Un souffle doux qui faisait… mal.

A côté de son reflet déformé par la pluie, il le voyait : Camus.

Il était là. Avec lui. Ses yeux sombres et intransigeants, auxquels rien de ce qui les entourait n'échappait. Ses yeux qui pardonnaient rarement, qui jugeaient, qui… blessaient, comme cet après-midi. Parce qu'il n'y avait trouvé aucune trace de la compréhension de ce qui le broyait lui, Milo. Les yeux énigmatiques de Camus, il les aimait tant pourtant. Milo pourrait s'y perdre des heures et s'y noyer encore et encore.

Oui, il était là mais… si loin de lui. Comme toujours. Et cette idée lui fit encore plus mal au cœur.

« Camus ? »

Malgré lui, sa voix trahit son étonnement. Étonnement oui, parce que jamais Milo n'aurait cru le voir ici, ni entendre ces mots de sa bouche. Cela ne ressemblait pas au onzième gardien d'agir de la sorte. Camus ne s'abaissait pas à ça.

Il se redressa et se reprit, d'une voix grave où la rancœur sourdait, tout en fixant son… amant dans les yeux via le miroir de verre.

« Je n'ai pas senti ta présence, ni ton cosmos. Cela fait longtemps que tu es là à m'espionner ? »

Sans qu'une fois de plus rien ne filtrât dans son attitude, Camus était un peu désarçonné : il avait juste voulu regarder le Scorpion dormir, le contempler ainsi pour la dernière fois peut-être. Il n'avait pas prévu que celui-ci se réveille sous la fureur du ciel. Tout comme il n'avait pas prévu sortir alors de l'ombre et révéler sa présence au huitième gardien. Mais la détresse de Milo était tellement palpable, son regard si triste que, mû par un élan qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'expliquer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'avancer et de laisser s'échapper les mots qu'il n'avait cessé de retourner dans son esprit toute la journée en une litanie sans fin.

« Je peux cacher mon cosmos et le faire disparaître à volonté, esquiva le Français, cachant qu'il observait son compagnon depuis le début de l'orage. Je…

— C'est pour cela que tu es chez moi, en plein milieu de la nuit, le coupa-t-il, alors que tu n'as rien à y faire ? C'est ta façon de me faire la leçon ?

— Excuse-moi. »

Là non plus, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Milo. Mais que cette phrase pouvait être douce à entendre... Mais que cette phrase pouvait faire mal à entendre…

« De quoi ?

— Je n'aurais pas dû.

— Quoi ?

— Je… »

Camus baissa un instant les yeux. Il cherchait ses mots. C'était inattendu.

« Remettre en cause… »

Camus se tut. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait légèrement comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se déterminer sur la façon dont il devait s'exprimer. Pour qui savait lire ces traits indéchiffrables, c'était un incroyable signe d'hésitation. De désarroi ? n'osa penser Milo.

Et parce que Camus était _là_, parce qu'il avait fait le geste tellement improbable de venir jusqu'à son temple, à cet instant précis, Milo eut envie de se retourner, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait oublié, de le rassurer, de lui rendre son assurance, son ascendant, mais il ne bougea pas. Il attendait… que Camus fasse un pas vers lui… un pas vers eux.

« Je n'avais pas compris », reprit le onzième gardien, posément, calmement.

Milo éprouva une étrange sensation de fierté à cet instant. Pas parce qu'il avait réussi à perturber, à troubler l'impassible Verseau, mais parce que ce dernier avait su reprendre son empire, avait su redevenir lui-même, et se dépasser… pour lui. L'hésitation précédente lui ressemblait tellement peu.

Fixant toujours la fenêtre devant lui, Milo ne lâchait pas du regard son amant. Les yeux sombres étaient sérieux, comme toujours, déterminés aussi, intransigeants, encore. Mais Milo retrouvait tout doucement la voie de la compréhension de ces orbes énigmatiques. Ces yeux, c'étaient _ceux_ de son Camus.

« Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu te sentais mal au point d'avoir besoin de venir me retrouver. J'ai faussement cru que tu avais seulement envie d'être là.

— C'est présomptueux de ta part. Je ne suis pas si immature.

— Je le sais. Et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel non plus. Même si mon attitude peut parfois le faire penser. »

Milo retint un haussement de sourcils amusé. Décidément ce soir, Camus le surprenait.

Un nouveau grondement du ciel empêcha le Verseau de poursuivre, suivi immédiatement d'un éclair dont la vive lumière blanche illumina les reliefs de leurs corps pratiquement immobiles dans le noir, distants de moins d'un mètre.

Cette interruption permit à Camus de se reprendre un peu plus encore.

« Je voudrais également que tu saches une chose : tu es pour moi bien évidemment un collègue, fiable et à la loyauté indiscutable, dont j'apprécie les qualités à leur juste valeur. Mais je n'oublie _jamais_ que tu es surtout et à la différence des autres chevaliers d'or, un frère », Milo avait les yeux rivés à ceux de son amant, Milo dont le cœur se mit à battre la chamade, tendu par l'espoir insensé d'entendre ces mots que Camus n'avait jamais prononcé, « un ami… mon meilleur ami… mon… »

Les yeux de Camus se troublèrent un fugitif instant puis se baissèrent rapidement avant de replonger dans les siens. A peine un court fléchissement de sa respiration, et le Verseau reprenait :

« Je n'ai vu que ce que j'ai bien voulu voir… »

Milo soupira à part lui, déçu, mais non surpris. Camus ne l'avait finalement pas dit.

Le dos toujours tourné, Milo perdit un bref instant son regard dans l'obscurité de l'autre côté du carreau, mais son attention se reporta aussitôt sur les traits floutés de son amant, sur ses yeux noirs et perçants, qu'un bref éclair dans le ciel illumina tout à coup, accentuant encore le mystère de cet homme inaccessible. Même pour lui qui l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Leurs personnalités, ce qui les définissait eux, profondément et intrinsèquement, étaient-elles à ce point opposées qu'ils ne puissent un jour passer outre ces différences ? Est-ce que ce qui faisait la richesse de leur amitié, il y avait encore quelques mois, allait s'avérer être ce qui les séparerait à présent ?

« En toute franchise, Milo, si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je n'aurais tout simplement pas imaginé que tu puisses avoir besoin d'une présence. »

Camus s'excusait. A nouveau. Ce qui était non plus rare mais stupéfiant. Milo en avait conscience et mesurait l'effort que cela représentait pour le fier Verseau. Pourtant derrière ces mots, il lui semblait qu'un gouffre les séparait toujours.

« Que tu avais besoin de _moi_. »

Milo nota que les yeux de Camus perdaient tout à coup cette rigidité, cette froideur, qui les définissait et qui leur donnait cet éclat particulier, pour luire d'une lueur nouvelle et poignante.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose… »

Le Scorpion avala difficilement sa salive, un soubresaut d'espoir asséchant sa bouche.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

La voix de Camus avait perdu toute sa fermeté pour ne plus être qu'un filet presque ténu, qui s'amenuisait encore.

Milo sentit soudain comme un chatouillement au creux de son abdomen, quelque chose de léger, de fragile, d'inespéré. Un battement d'aile de papillon.

« Arrête Camus », demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée, alors qu'il lui semblait deviner des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. Ce devait être une illusion d'optique due à la pluie. Il n'allait pas faire pleurer son amour, n'est-ce pas ?

« Milo… » Tremblante, la main du Français se leva doucement comme pour toucher le dos du Grec mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, incapable de franchir le pas, incapable de rétablir ce lien physique entre eux qui les faisait se comprendre instinctivement. Le corps de Milo semblait irradier d'une chaleur qui menaçait de le brûler s'il s'en approchait trop près, s'il ne s'en protégeait pas. Mais sans elle, il se sentait tellement démuni. « …Ne me laisse pas. »

Et le souffle de Milo s'arrêta net. Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans ce timbre de voix.

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à celui qu'il aimait tant. Et qui pleurait. L'éclair qui déchira à nouveau le ciel dessina deux sillons brillants sur le visage de Camus qui, la tête haute, statufié dans son immuable dignité, le fixait de ses yeux embués. Cette constatation lui déchira le cœur. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Il avait été trop loin ! Il avait fait _pleurer_ Camus ! Par Athéna, ce n'était pas possible.

« Arrête Camus, murmura-t-il, tout en saisissant de ses deux mains son visage si triste et y coller son front.

— Excuse-moi de...

— Non, non. Arrête. C'est moi. C'est moi qui m'excuse pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites.

— … ne pas avoir su. De ne pas avoir compris, poursuivit le Verseau sans entendre les mots de Milo. De ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre. De ne pas avoir su être là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin. De pas avoir su voir au-delà. De…

— Arrête, Camus, implora-t-il.

— Non, Milo. »

Camus secouait la tête, à peine conscient des mains si chaudes de Milo sur ses joues, de ses pouces qui effaçaient ses larmes. Maintenant qu'il avait dépassé son immuable retenue, il n'était plus temps de reculer. Il voulait que Milo comprenne, que Milo sache à quel point il tenait à lui… Pour une fois…

« Arrête, s'il te plait. Je t'aime. Jamais, je ne te laisserai. Jamais, tu m'entends ? » Milo planta son regard clair dans celui sombre de son amant. « J'en serai incapable. Jamais, je ne te laisserai. Tu m'es trop précieux.

— Non. »

Les mains froides de Camus enserrèrent les poignets de Milo pour se dégager mais ce dernier ne céda pas, et au contraire le rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, et surtout que leurs lèvres se frôlent, pour qu'ils retrouvent ce lien qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal », souffla le Grec, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du Verseau, que celui-ci avait clos. Pour échapper à son emprise ? « J'ai été absolument odieux envers toi.

— Non.

— Si, insista-t-il. Je t'ai blessé intentionnellement. J'ai voulu te faire mal de la même façon que moi, j'avais mal, mais… Ce n'était pas juste. Je n'aurais pas dû me décharger ainsi sur toi. J'ai été égoïste et complètement aveuglé par ma rancune. Tu avais _absolument_ raison.

— Je t'ai blessé.

— Tu ne savais pas, Camus. Et tu ne pouvais pas non plus tout deviner. Tout est de ma faute. Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi quand je suis allé dans ta chambre, je te connais. Et je me connais aussi. Je me suis vexé et je t'ai tout mis sur le dos. Et après… Tu avais raison, je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions. Je n'ai pas su gérer. Tu as bien fait de me recadrer, Camus. Deux fois. Regarde-moi. » Milo força le Français à relever la tête. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Ce que Camus fit après une longue hésitation.

Les prunelles inquiètes de Milo se posèrent sur le visage mangé par les ombres et d'une impassibilité qu'il savait feinte, pour se focaliser sur leurs jumelles, hésitantes. Tellement vibrantes d'émotions.

« Tu as eu raison, Camus », murmura-t-il, son pouce caressant toujours le velouté de la joue de celui-ci avec tendresse.

Le Verseau trouva ce contact infiniment réconfortant, et ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant aller sous la douceur de Milo. Milo qui ne le laisserait pas. Milo qui l'aimait malgré tous ses défauts, malgré toutes ses maladresses. Après un instant, la main du Scorpion glissa sur son visage, ses doigts se perdant dans les mèches océanes, pour les rapprocher doucement et l'embrasser délicatement.

Et ce baiser signifiait tellement de choses. Ce n'était qu'un contact de leurs lèvres, juste un échange de souffles légers, un baiser chaste mais pourtant révélateur d'une intimité telle, qu'il chavirait le cœur du Français. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre.

_Milo…_

Incapable d'exprimer le soulagement qui l'envahissait soudainement en une onde libératrice, autrement que par des gestes, Camus se rapprocha et accentua le contact entre eux, la caresse de leurs lèvres, avant de finalement approfondir le baiser.

Le Scorpion goûta pleinement le baiser qui, d'un peu hésitant, devenait plus assuré, d'une lascivité troublante. Il retrouvait avec prudence l'homme qu'il avait tant craint d'avoir perdu par son rejet. Il finit par reculer doucement et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur caractéristique de neige. « Je t'aime tellement Camus », murmura-t-il, sa bouche parcourant la peau douce de son cou. « On n'aurait jamais dû en arriver là… »

Camus, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, se voyait incapable de répondre, totalement tourné vers les gestes d'une infinie douceur de Milo : ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa gorge, sa voix qui le faisait frémir : « Plus jamais ça… Plus d'incompréhension entre nous… » _Non. Plus jamais ça…_ Comment en quelques secondes le Grec pouvait-il ainsi combler le gouffre qui les avait séparés à une vitesse vertigineuse ? Comment en quelques secondes pouvait-il reléguer le spectre d'une inéluctable séparation loin, si loin derrière ce monde de tendresse et de désir ?

Ils se retrouvaient… enfin.

Tout en le guidant, en l'entourant, le Scorpion fit courir ses mains sur son corps, le caressant de façon de plus en plus appuyée, presqu'avec avidité, en des gestes plein d'urgence, comme si Milo voulait s'assurer de la réalité de Camus sous ses doigts, sous sa bouche. Comme si par ces gestes empressés quoique toujours tendres, Milo voulait effacer les doutes, effacer le manque, effacer les paroles blessantes. Leurs caresses avaient cette magie. Ces gestes, c'était ce qui envers et contre tout, les faisait se comprendre, se retrouver, sans avoir besoin d'aucun mot.

Et ces gestes, Camus renouait avec eux immédiatement, ils l'assuraient des sentiments qui étaient les leurs, ils retissaient le fil un instant détendu de leur affection mutuelle. C'en était proprement déroutant. Incroyable.

Et lorsqu'ils firent l'amour au milieu de ce grand lit aux draps froissés, bercés par la pluie, baignés par les éclairs intermittents et le grondement de l'orage, ce n'était pas juste la rencontre de deux corps, ce n'était pas juste des lèvres qui se touchent, des doigts qui s'enlacent, l'union de deux êtres dans l'abandon des sens, dans une étreinte d'une furieuse tendresse. Non. C'était beaucoup plus.

Tout dans leurs gestes criait ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se dire « Pardon de ne pas t'avoir compris », « Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal », « Pardon de ne pas avoir su te dire les choses ». Tout dans leurs gestes hurlait cet amour qu'ils se vouaient, ce besoin inexplicable qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, cette volonté de ne plus décevoir et surtout réaffirmait comme une évidence ce lien qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, qui les avait toujours réunis malgré le temps, malgré la distance, jusque dans leurs cosmos imperceptiblement mais intrinsèquement mêlés, de leurs premiers regards d'enfants à cet instant précis où ils n'étaient que… eux.

Pour toujours.

_FIN_

* * *

_OS dédié à __**Mégara**__ qui, plus qu'une béta et fidèle lectrice, est devenue une amie chère. Merci de partager et de comprendre cette passion qu'est le Camilo._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de m'avoir lue.  
Niacy^^._


	4. Pause sibérienne

**_CAMILO : BOUTS DE VIE _**

**Auteur** : Niacy^^**  
****Disclaimer** : Bien que les histoires sortent de mon cerveau, nos deux héros, eux, sont issus de celui de Masami Kurumada.**  
****Résumé** : Série d'OS qui raconte certains aspects du quotidien de ce couple formé par Camus et Milo, les bons moments, les moins bons, les durs, les doux, les guimauves, etc... Bref, ce qui fait que ces deux-là sont ce qu'ils sont.**  
****Rating** : T. Peut-être du T+ mais pas de M. 'suis pas douée pour ça^^. M'enfin, sait-on jamais.  
**Béta** : Mégara, qui a fait comme toujours un travail formidable. Merci encore.

* * *

_Voici un tout petit OS (c'est rare chez moi^^) tout doux, qui ne casse pas des briques mais qui se lit tout seul. A la base, c'était un flash-back de Rèd ^^', qui pour information n'est pas en hiatus. Je continue d'y travailler, même si c'est à vitesse d'escargot._

_Bonne lecture, _  
_Niacy^^._

* * *

******_PAUSE SIBÉRIENNE_**

Le vent polaire tournait autour du chevalier immobile et s'ingéniait avec malice à cingler chaque parcelle de peau insuffisamment couverte, lui rappelant à chaque instant que cet environnement, sans être véritablement hostile, ne faisait que le tolérer et aurait toujours le dessus sur son corps. Mais pour quelques minutes, il avait décidé de ne pas lutter et de se laisser aller à apprécier les caresses brûlantes du froid qui soulevaient ses longues boucles bleues, se faufilaient dans son cou qu'une écharpe protégeait trop imparfaitement, et piquaient son visage laissé à découvert.

Les coudes en appui sur la balustrade en bois brut de l'isba de Camus, bien emmitouflé dans son épais manteau de laine et essayant d'ignorer le chatouillis de son nez au bout duquel une goutte persistait à revenir se loger, Milo s'adonnait à son rituel d'après-dîner : fumer. Une mauvaise habitude, il en convenait.

Devant lui, la nuit noire entourait de ses bras sombres et glaciaux la dangereuse banquise sibérienne, immuablement silencieuse et impassible. L'obscurité n'était troublée que par la lumière diffuse de la fenêtre dans son dos, qui lui permettait de voir la neige ombrée de gris à ses pieds ou de distinguer la danse légère des flocons qui virevoltaient avec paresse, en silence, avant de disparaître, happés par un gouffre sombre.

De ses lèvres transies, il pinça sa cigarette, aimant entendre le crépitement qui troublait le silence de la nuit, avant d'en exhaler la fumée en un long souffle régulier, nuage vaporeux qui s'élevait, pareil à la tension qui l'habitait et s'envolait de ses épaules. Ses orbes turquoise se posèrent sur l'extrémité du bâton blanc, et il se laissa glisser dans une sorte de transe relaxante, hypnotisé par la lueur du tison rouge.

D'un lent mouvement de la main, il s'amusait à faire ondoyer devant lui le rouleau de tabac prisonnier de ses doigts gantés de cuir, s'absorbant un sourire presqu'enfantin aux lèvres, à en regarder le faisceau incandescent qui dessinait des formes alambiquées dans la nuit **-**un prénom en lettre de sang par exemple-, quand soudain une violente et glaciale brûlure lui fit lâcher au loin l'objet de sa contemplation en un sursaut assorti d'un juron bien senti. « Et merde ! »

Il secoua vigoureusement sa main, comme pour chasser cette sensation d'engourdissement et éviter que le frisson qui remontait son bras n'aille se ficher dans son dos. Malgré son mécontentement, un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage tiraillé par le froid. Il savait à qui il devait ce petit tour de passe-passe.

_Camus._

Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas entendu son amant le rejoindre dehors.

« Tu sais combien ça coûte ? », lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Devant l'absence de réponse du Français, qui parlait d'elle-même, Milo poursuivit : « Et je parie que ça t'amuse, hein ? », se retourna-t-il afin de planter son regard mi-courroucé, mi-rieur dans celui de l'impassible Verseau.

Mais dans les ombres de la façade de l'isba, il était impossible de discerner la silhouette du onzième gardien. Et aucune trace de cosmos n'était décelable, même pour un chevalier d'or aguerri comme l'était Milo. Aussi rompu aux techniques de dissimulation soit-il, il n'arrivait jamais à déceler la présence de Camus si celui-ci ne souhaitait pas la révéler.

Le Grec plissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant inutilement un quelconque indice pour repérer son insaisissable amant.

« Tu aurais pu me geler les doigts. J'aurais l'air de quoi si je ne pouvais plus utiliser mon index pour l'Aiguille Ecarlate ! » Et plus globalement s'il ne pouvait plus les utiliser pour bien d'autres choses diverses et variées, toutes sexuelles bien sûr, ce qu'il se garda bien de préciser.

Aucune réponse.

Milo ne le voyait toujours pas. Pas même la sensation d'une présence, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son compagnon se trouvait près de lui. Sans ses phalanges qui le lançaient encore douloureusement, il aurait pu se croire seul.

« C'est mauvais pour ta santé. »

Là ! Sur sa droite, juste à quelques pas derrière lui. Mais bien qu'il sache désormais d'où provenait cette voix froide et sans émotion qu'il aimait tant entendre, le huitième gardien ne le voyait toujours pas.

« Mon travail est mauvais pour moi, tout court. Autant profiter des quelques plaisirs que la vie nous offre.

— Tous les plaisirs ne sont pas bons à prendre. »

Milo ricana sourdement à la réponse du Français.

« Ça réchauffe mes poumons.

— Tu n'as qu'à rester à l'intérieur »_, avec moi._ Mais il eut beau tendre l'oreille, ces deux mots ne sortirent pas de la bouche du réservé Verseau, « au lieu de sortir par ce temps pour t'allumer cette sucette à cancer. »

Milo haussa un sourcil, _T'allumer cette sucette à cancer ?, __a_vant de sourire bêtement aux termes employés par Camus, qui ne devait certainement pas penser à quelque chose à connotation sexuelle_, _sauf que l'analogie avec les plaisirs à prendre était trop tentante.

Avant que le Scorpion n'ait pu en faire la remarque, Camus poursuivit :

« Tu vas tomber malade, Milo.

— Je me suis équipé, lança-il avec bravache.

— Il fait trop froid pour toi dehors, même ainsi. Tes mains tremblent, alors cesse de faire l'enfant. »

Milo serra immédiatement les poings. Comment Camus pouvait-il le voir alors que lui-même ne distinguait même pas son ombre ?

« Tu n'as qu'à me réchauffer ! », rétorqua-t-il en coulant dans la direction supposée de son amant un regard lourd de sous-entendus. En espérant que ce ne soit pas une poutre de la balustrade, il aurait l'air malin.

De longues secondes passèrent dans le silence tranquille de la nuit. Puis un mouvement léger capta l'attention du Grec. Camus venait de s'avancer et, sans un regard pour lui, se posta à ses côtés, le port de tête altier, le regard porté loin devant lui, ne lui concédant que la vision de son profil. Le halo de lumière issu de la fenêtre près de l'entrée rendait le Français différent, plus masculin en un sens : avec le contre-jour sa chevelure s'était assombrie, faisant oublier son impressionnante longueur, mangée par les ombres, ses traits fins se durcissaient légèrement, les lignes de sa mâchoire s'accentuaient, plus dures, son air sévère s'amplifiait, le rendant plus mystérieux. Et pourtant, Camus semblait paradoxalement plus accessible, de par son teint devenu presque doré, les ombres de ses cils qui s'allongeaient, la profondeur que prenaient ses prunelles presque noires, l'ourlet de ses lèvres qui les rendait plus pulpeuses. Un magnifique contraste du point de vue du Scorpion.

Le vent s'accentua légèrement. Camus ne réagit pas, alors que Milo dut remonter le col de son manteau pour protéger son cou de cette caresse traîtresse. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il commençait à être frigorifié. Son escapade extérieure ne devait durer que quelques minutes, le temps de s'adonner à son petit plaisir, or représailles du Verseau ou pas, cela commençait à faire trop long pour lui.

Décidant d'utiliser son amant comme chauffage d'appoint -puisque Camus était responsable de la prolongation de son séjour dehors, normal que le Grec le mette à contribution, enfin du point de vue dudit Grec-, le huitième gardien vint se placer d'un geste souple derrière lui et posa ses mains gantées sur les bras découverts du gardien des glaces, dont les manches du tee-shirt n'étaient pas retroussées pour une fois. Un signe d'un début de sensibilité au froid du Magicien ?

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir la peau congelée par ce temps ?, murmura Milo, son nez glacé frôlant la peau tiède du cou de son amant, abrité sous la lourde chevelure.

— L'habitude », lui répondit simplement le Français, d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

Réfrénant un léger tremblement, les mains du Grec descendirent presque en une caresse possessive le long des bras dénudés, pour entourer des poignets solides, puis venir recouvrir celles de Camus sur la rambarde de la terrasse et permettre à ses doigts de glisser entre ceux de son amant. Leurs corps s'épousèrent doucement, naturellement, se réchauffant mutuellement.

« Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas au Sanctuaire avec moi ?, tenta Milo, joue contre joue, le menton sur l'épaule du Verseau, qui replia les doigts pour étreindre les siens.

— On en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas Milo, tu le sais bien. J'ai une mission ici et je dois rester…

— Je ne le sais que trop bien, lui répondit-il en un murmure à son oreille tandis qu'il accentuait sa prise. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir que tu sois près de moi, tout le temps. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, les doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de son compagnon, Milo croisa les bras pour les poser sur le ventre du Français, s'apportant par là même un peu plus de chaleur, et vint se nicher un peu plus encore dans son cou.

« Tu me manques, tu sais, dit-il doucement, avec sincérité, le coin de ses lèvres fraîches effleurant la peau si tiède de son compagnon impassible. Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps. Ma mission était courte et mon absence va finir par être remarquée.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Milo ferma les yeux. Il le savait. Il avait dérogé aux règles mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Comment ne pas faire un détour par chez son amant, alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques heures de l'isba ? Dès qu'il le pouvait il enfreignait les lois du Sanctuaire pour le retrouver, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants. Tout plutôt que de devoir attendre son retour, prévu dans un interminable mois.

« Tu aurais préféré que je ne le fasse pas ? »

Milo avait posé cette question avec anxiété.

« Tu sais bien que non. »

Rassuré par la réponse de Camus, Milo se mit à sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit davantage lorsque Camus augmenta l'étreinte de leurs bras et s'appuya doucement contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à simplement apprécier cet instant de paix et d'intimité qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« Rentrons, Milo. Tu vas attraper la mort, finit par dire le Verseau en commençant à se dégager des bras du Grec, qui parvenait difficilement à cacher ses tremblements incontrôlés.

— Non, ne pars pas.

— Mi…

— Je rentre, ne t'inquiète pas, mais tu restes contre moi. Je ne te lâche pas ! Pas tant que je peux profiter de toi. »

Un léger sourire que le Scorpion ne put voir se dessina sur le visage d'ordinaire inexpressif du Français, avant que celui-ci ne tourne la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant de courtes secondes, plongeant dans les prunelles de l'autre dans lesquelles ils aimaient tant se perdre.

Camus tendit ses lèvres vers celles de Milo et lui offrit un chaste baiser, avant d'initier le mouvement et de reculer, ses doigts fermement soudés à ceux de son compagnon pour qu'ils ne se désolidarisent pas l'un de l'autre.

Et doucement, ils évoluèrent pas à pas, bassin contre bassin, torse contre dos, jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Tu sais quoi ?

— Non.

— J'ai froid, avoua Milo dans un murmure.

— Je te l'avais dit.

— Et tu sais quoi ?, chuchota-t-il, sa bouche dévorant le cou à sa portée.

— Hm ?

— Je suis sûr que tu connais un moyen très, très efficace pour chasser ce désagrément, ronronna-t-il.

— Oh ? Tu crois ? »

Camus tendit sa main toujours prisonnière des doigts de son amant pour tourner la poignée ronde.

« Et tu sais quoi ?

— Je suis impatient de savoir.

— Je sens que je vais adorer. »

Sa langue caressa le lobe velouté d'une oreille délicieusement tentante, avant que ses lèvres ne s'en emparent avidement et déclenchent une salve de violents frissons qui dévala de la nuque au bas des reins l'échine du chevalier du froid, pourtant passé maître dans le contrôle de ses réactions.

« Dois-je soupçonner que tout ceci était prémédité de ta part ? » Rien dans la voix du Français ne vint trahir l'émoi de son corps.

« Peut-être, qui sait. »

Sur le seuil de la porte, l'hôte de l'isba marqua un arrêt et se défit de l'étreinte poulpesque du Grec pour se retourner, son regard brillant d'une étrange lueur espiègle fiché dans celui turquoise.

« Tu sais quoi, Milo ?

— Non.

— Ça n'a aucune importance », lui avoua Camus en le tirant à l'intérieur et en s'emparant franchement des lèvres de son amant.

Une lourde porte en bois fit disparaître aux yeux curieux de la Plaine les silhouettes imbriquées des deux hommes qui comptaient bien profiter de cette unique nuit, de ces quelques heures volées, pour se retrouver. Avant de devoir se séparer. A nouveau.

**_ Fin _**

* * *

_N'oubliez pas : « Fumer tue. » _

_Merci de m'avoir lue._


End file.
